


La boucle est bouclée

by TailorFox



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Opération sauvetage, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Une chèvre devin, des amitiés qui flirtent avec un peu plus, en quelque sorte
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: En cavale, Venec fait de son mieux pour protéger et apaiser un Arthur des plus torturés. Sur l'île, la résistance s'organise tant bien que mal et le Graal demeure, sans surprise, introuvable. Si les projets et les méthodes divergent, il y a un point sur lequel ils s'accordent : reprendre possession de Kaamelott. Un long périple s'annonce, entre retrouvailles heureuses, déceptions amères, surprises inespérées. Perceval lui-même le dit : "Récupérer un royaume, ça va pas être du nougat."
Relationships: Appius Manilius/Arthur Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon & Venec (Kaamelott), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18





	1. Le début de la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Premier chapitre d'introduction pour une histoire qui est pratiquement écrite en totalité. Elle me trottait depuis un moment en tête. Un peu d'indulgence, je n'ai plus écrit dans ce fandom depuis... six, sept ans, facilement (et encore, en format script! Oh, la vieillerie.) :D Commentaires et critiques plus que bienvenues, évidemment ! Bonne lecture.

" _A l'époque, quand je levais le doigt, y'avait 15 000 soldats qui gueulaient IMPERATOR ! Maintenant, quand j'lève le doigt, c'est pour aller pisser..._ " **_César, livre VI  
_**

* * *

« Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » La voix était lasse, le ton monotone. Elle émanait d’ailleurs d’un tas informe de cheveux hirsutes, d’une silhouette blafarde réfugiée entre des cageots de crabes et des empilements de filets de pêche. Venec, une corde entre les mains, releva la tête du nœud sur lequel il s’activait. _Un tour par-dessus, une boucle en-dessous et-_ « C’est quoi le plan, bordel ? »

Sa réponse s’était trop fait attendre au goût de son compagnon d’infortune. Impatient, celui-ci avait visiblement puisé dans ses dernières onces d’énergie pour paraître plus mordant. _Deux secondes, merde_. Venec serra le nœud d’un coup sec, arrachant quelques lambeaux de peau de ses mains, déjà mises à rude épreuve par le sel et le soleil. Massif, le montage de corde fracassa le plancher de l’embarcation dans un bruit assourdissant, reflétant l’exaspération du navigateur. « J’sais pas. Survivre. »

« Je vais caner avant de toucher terre. »

Venec accusa brièvement le coup. Bah oui, c’était une possibilité, il l’admettait. Son passager ressemblait davantage à un spectre sorti des eaux pour hanter ce bateau qu’à un véritable être humain. Digne d’un récit d’horreur partagé entre vieux marins, le gaillard. C’en était à un point où même l’air frais, les rayons vifs du soleil ne parvenaient pas à lui rendre une carnation à peu près humaine. Quant à la loque qui lui servait de robe de chambre, les filets de pêche troués à côté n’avaient rien à lui envier. _Mais quand même, s’il y a une chance, il faut la saisir._ « Sire- » 

« M’appelez pas ainsi. »   
« Et je dois vous appeler comment, dans ce cas ? » s’enquérit Venec.   
« M’appelez pas. C’est plus simple. »

Son interlocuteur sombra une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil agité, sans repos. Laissé seul face à l’étendue grise, mais également face à ses doutes, Venec ressentit étonnamment un profond soulagement. Gérer la navigation, les mener à bon port, constituait la priorité. _Et c’est pas gagné_. Une mer tumultueuse et le vent capricieux lui donnaient suffisamment de fil à retordre. Mais, étrangement, ces conditions apocalyptiques lui semblaient presque une promenade de santé face aux états d’âme du roi.

Il reprit la corde nouée entre ses mains écorchées et tira, fortement, dans le sens opposé des bourrasques. Il leur fallait atteindre Rome vivants. Les plans futurs et l’aspect psychologique de la chose devraient attendre jusque-là. 

* * *

  
Affamé et trempé jusqu’aux os, Venec capitula, la mort dans l’âme, et prit la direction d’un petit port de pêche. Au terme de quatre longues journées en mer, ils mettraient à présent logiquement les pieds dans une région où Lancelot n’auraient pas de paires d’yeux complices. « On est où ? »   
« Je n’sais pas. Pas exactement en tout cas. » répondit Venec, soulagé d’entendre les premiers mots du souverain au terme de deux journées d’un état léthargique qui flirtait avec l’inconscience.

Tapi dans les filets, Arthur roula des yeux, découragé par le manque de qualifications de son compagnon d’infortune. « Vous savez pas grand-chose, vous. »

Au-dessus du de leur tête, les mouettes crièrent, excitées par le retour des bateaux de pêche. Voguant lentement vers la côte, Venec apporta progressivement quelques précisions glanées sur les falaises et pavillons environnants. « On est au-delà de la Gascogne, c’est certain. Peut-être à La Corogne, déjà. »   
« Mais- C’est infesté de Bretons. »

 _Ouais, clairement_. Surnommée Port Breton, la cité grouillait d’exilés, marchands et bandits de l’île de Bretagne. Le brigand haussa les épaules. « Je sais. De la pire espèce, même. » L’embarcation atteignit un banc de sable, les malmenant légèrement à l’accostage. Venec expira, soulagé comme jamais de poser un pied sur la terre ferme. « Et justement, j’ai des contacts fiables dans les environs. »

La précision fut vaine : les yeux d’Arthur se refermèrent déjà. _C’est pas plus mal_.

Au moins, quand il dormait, il ne râlait pas.

* * *

  
Balloté de bras en bras, puis dans une charrette – celle d’un berger, assurément, parce que ça sentait quand même drôlement la biquette –, Arthur ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir l’œil. L’après-midi et le début de soirée ne furent ainsi qu’une succession de souvenirs flous jusqu’à-   
« C’est pas trop tôt. »

Il ouvrit un œil, guettant l’origine de la voix féminine. Submergé d’une bouffée d’angoisse, il repéra quelques détails de la pièce, illuminé par une lueur faiblarde : des murs en torchis, une odeur de feu de bois et de nourriture. De la bonne nourriture. Pas l’immonde poisson séché transporté sur l’embarcation de- 

« Venec ! Machin est réveillé ! » 

Le rideau à l’autre bout de la pièce s’écarta, dévoilant un Venec fringuant. La gorge jusque-là nouée par l’inquiétude, Arthur s’apaisa suffisamment pour reprendre une courte respiration.

« Merci Doro. Je peux te demander de nous laisser cinq minutes ? » La dame se leva aussitôt, laissant tout le loisir à Arthur de remarquer ses rides et ses mèches grisonnantes. Venec s’installa sur le tabouret qu’elle occupait avant. « Je commençais à grave flipper de pas vous voir reprendre conscience. » 

Nulle pointe d’effluve de biquette : la pièce embaumait depuis l’apparition de Venec le savon, l’ambre gris et le pin. Avec une gymnastique fastidieuse, Arthur parvint à reconstruire le fil de la journée :   
« Nous avons voyagé en charrette jusqu’ici ? »

Venec opina. « On se trouve chez une vieille amie. A deux heures de la plage où on a accosté. C’est la rase campagne. Personne ne nous cherchera ici. »

Arthur prit son temps pour intégrer l’information, regagnant doucement en sérénité. Les crépitements du feu l’apaisaient, lui rappelant à quel point ils avaient crevé de froid les jours précédents. « Quand je me suis réveillé- Vous étiez où ? » _Parce que j’ai flippé._ Cette dernière information resta néanmoins coincée sur le bout de sa langue. 

« Ben je- Je pissais dehors. Je peux, quand même ? Vous dormiez depuis cinq ou six heures. »

Arthur acquiesça, ne sachant que faire de cette réponse. Une chose le tracassait sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.   
« Il y a un truc de changé chez vous. »  
« J’ai pris un bain. Je sais qu’on a plus urgent à cogiter que l’hygiène, mais je supportais plus l’odeur de la morue séchée. »  
« Non. C’est le khôl, en fait. »

Ou plutôt l’absence de. Le visage de Venec était dénué de cette fantaisie noire qui soulignait systématiquement son regard. Une petite coquetterie héritée d’un séjour en Egypte, dit-il. Le principal intéressé s’étudia dans le reflet d’un bol posé à côté du lit. « Ben oui. Je suis pas né avec. » 

Diverti par les effluves parfumées au gré des mouvements du brigand, l’odorat du souverain souffrait néanmoins d’une pestilence latente. Un truc digne de la terre grattée entre deux rochers à marée basse. Ou de la cour de Kaamelott un lendemain de festin de poiscailles. Il en identifia rapidement la provenance en levant un bras, reniflant sa manche qui baillait.

Ce geste provoqua l’hilarité de son interlocuteur, compatissant. « Bah ouais, vous dormiez. J’ai pour principe de ne pas déshabiller les gens sans leur accord. En revanche, si vous voulez, je peux demander à Doro de chauffer de l’eau. »

Cela partait d’une bonne intention. Venec aurait dès lors aimé comprendre le malaise qui apparut sur le visage du souverain. Cela commençait à lui pourrir le quotidien de ne jamais savoir quoi dire ou faire pour ne pas commettre d’impair. Arthur mâchouillait ses lèvres gercées, l’air irrité.   
« C’est quoi le problème ? Si vous êtes pudique, on tirera un drap hein. »   
« Je n’arrive pas à tenir debout. Je peux même plus me laver moi-même. Je peux plus aller pisser seul- »   
« C’est clair, ça craint. » approuva le marchand en se redressant. « Raison de plus pour bouffer un peu, et se remuer. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Sire, ça ne m’enchante pas de jouer à la nourrice avec vous. Alors, je prends sur moi un peu, mais ça ne pourra pas durer indéfiniment. »

Un ange passa. Le brigand regretta brièvement son coup de sang, mais le temps manquait. Il était temps que le souverain se remue le derche. A l’heure actuelle, un coup de vent suffirait à terrasser le chevalier. Alors Lancelot et ses sbires...

« Allez, Sire. Venez. »   
D’un geste mal assuré, Arthur attrapa la main tendue par Venec.   
« M’appelez plus Sire, bon sang. »   
« Je veux bien, mais je n’sais toujours pas comment je peux vous appeler. »   
« Arthur, cela suffira. »  
  


* * *

  
Doro avait la cinquantaine. Ancienne contrebandière de la péninsule ibérique, elle avait autrefois fait des affaires lucratives avec Venec. Toutes sortes d’affaires, soupçonna brièvement Arthur. Sauvée de justesse d’une pendaison par Venec lui-même, Doro lui devait depuis une fière chandelle. Echaudée par cette mésaventure, Doro vivait à présent parmi les chèvres et les abeilles, loin des côtes, où elle produisait lait de chèvre, fromages et... miel.

« Il est à tomber son miel, d’ailleurs. Vous devriez en manger quelques cuillerées, ça retape. »

Prolixe, Venec tenait le crachoir depuis une demi-heure. Le flot incontrôlable de paroles était impossible à tarir et, Arthur le soupçonnait, trahissait une volonté d’éviter que le malaise ne puisse s’installer. Recroquevillé dans une bassine – qui serait un jour recyclée en abreuvoir pour chèvres, à n’en pas douter – et dans le plus simple appareil, le roi subissait les assauts d’une éponge sur son dos, ses bras. « Doucement, Venec. »

Le grattoir atterrit finalement entre ses jambes, l’éclaboussant au passage. « A votre tour, de toutes façons. Je ne peux pas m’occuper du reste. » Arthur le remercia intérieurement de sa sollicitude et de sa discrétion, reprenant le flambeau pour ôter la crasse qui collait sur chaque parcelle de peau. 

Marquant enfin une pause dans son récit, Vanec se concentrait sur les moindres recoins de la pièce, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur la baignoire improvisée. « Je suis sûr que vous vous sentirez un homme neuf après ce bain ! Vous aimez les bains, n'est-ce pas ? » 

« Le dernier bain que j’ai pris, j’ai essayé de mourir dedans. »

 _Je ferais peut-être mieux de fermer ma mouille jusque Rome_. Embarrassé, Venec eut en prime l’impression d’être heurté en plein milieu de la poitrine, le souffle coupé par cette confession évidente. Ils les avaient entraperçues les balafres sur son poignet. Elles étaient particulièrement laides.

Le mec avait essayé de saigner à mort. Volontairement. Le brigand se demandait la force que cela nécessitait pour s’infliger une telle blessure. Force. Il hésitait sur le mot. Pouvait-on utiliser un tel qualificatif pour le désespoir ? Cela devait faire salement mal, en plus.

Arthur, lui, s’interrogeait sur un tout autre sujet :

« C’est pour ça que vous restez près de moi ? »   
« Je peux sortir. Au pire, vous m’appelez si- »   
« Non, restez. Je ne me fais pas encore assez confiance pour rester seul. »

Un silence s’installa brièvement à l’issue de cet échange. Venec laissa vaquer son esprit, songeant aux prochains jours, aux provisions à constituer pour le reste du voyage. Au terme d’un autre quart d’heure d’ablutions, Arthur se fit passer une robe de chambre, propre, dont il chercha à identifier l’origine.

« Doro avait ce truc qui traînait dans l’une de ses malles. Cela dépannera. »   
« Vous la remercierez. »   
« Faites-le vous-même. Elle nous prépare un ragoût dans la pièce d’à côté. »

Venec lui tendit cette fois une étoffe beige, longue et étroite. « Pour votre poignet. » 

Les marques blanches disparurent bientôt de la vue des deux hommes. Un nouveau flottement. Des tintements métalliques d’ustensiles et de bols se firent entendre de l’autre côté du rideau. _Ragoût de quoi ?_ , se surprit à songer Arthur.   
« Lièvre. Au miel, forcément. »

Il avait visiblement pensé à voix haute. « Vous pourriez faire la même chose, vous ? » enchaîna le souverain.   
« Préparer le ragoût ? Ouais, nan, vaut mieux pas. Ce serait même une très mauvaise idée. »   
« Je voulais dire- Tout abandonner ? Vos petites magouilles, vos affaires ? »

_Parce que je fais quoi, là, tout de suite, au beau milieu d’un village du trou du cul de la campagne galicienne ?_

Venec se retint de justesse. « Non. Pas pour faire du miel et des fromages de chèvre en tout cas. »

Le visage du souverain afficha une grimace qui ressemblait de loin à un sourire.

C’était un bon début.

* * *


	2. Tumulte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les premières nouvelles de Kaamelott parviennent aux déserteurs. Venec retrouve un vieil ennemi, le roi retrouve une vieille demeure.

_« Est-ce qu'un type qui a foutu le camp treize ans peut encore avoir un chez soi ? » Manius Macrinus Firmus, livre VI._

* * *

La Galice était plutôt accueillante. Moins humide que la Bretagne, plus lumineuse aussi, son climat soulageait les humeurs et les articulations du souverain. S’il ne prenait pas de poids, il n’en perdait plus. Sa peau, toujours aussi blanche, était néanmoins devenue plus... consistante. Suffisamment pour ne plus ressembler à un fantôme, en tout cas.

Et s’il ne râlait plus... Eh bien, non. Il râlait encore.   
« Nous devrions partir demain. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation à deux reprises aujourd’hui. L’objectif, dès le départ, avait été de se réfugier à Rome, certes. Cependant, lorsqu’ils échangeaient sur la suite des évènements, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait une idée concrète de ce qu’ils feraient une fois parvenus à destination. Arthur lui avait vaguement parlé d’un lieu, d’une maison où ils pourraient trouver refuge. Rien de plus.

Le brigand relativisait légèrement l’aspect miraculeux de cette fuite vers Rome : une fois sur place, ils y seraient pratiquement sans contact, sans ressource. Doro était ce qu’elle était, mais elle s’assurait au moins qu’ils ne meurent pas de faim. Discrète, rompue à l’espionnage, elle leur garantissait également une oreille attentive du côté du port, point d’ancrage de marins qui allaient et venaient entre la Bretagne et le continent. Evidemment, comme ils devaient s’y attendre, les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes.

Doro s’était heureusement gardée de s’épandre en présence d’Arthur. Venec agissait depuis tel un filtre, décidant des informations à rapporter ou ne pas rapporter à l’ancien souverain. Lorsqu’il se fendait un « _c’est pas l’éclate à Kaamelott_ », il s’abstenait alors de mentionner que les chevaliers et alliés d’Arthur étaient violemment pourchassés. Battus. Certains croupissaient d’ores et déjà en prison, si l’on écoutait les rumeurs.

Inquiet, Venec releva la tête de son bol de céréales.   
« Ce ne sera pas une bonne idée. Vous avez mis le nez dehors aujourd’hui ? » l’interrogea le brigand. « Il y a une tempête de gueux qui s’annonce. »   
  
Doro acquiesça d’un air attendu, assurant que l’une de ses biquettes, Mistral, était en mesure de prédire les cataclysmes. « Elle était nerveuse ce matin, à l’heure de la traite. » 

Arthur s’abstint de tout commentaire, les lèvres pincées. Venec comprit très bien l’idée que reflétait sa mine dépitée : que venait foutre l’avis d’une chèvre dans l’élaboration de leurs plans ? Il n’avait plus entendu connerie pareille depuis... Ce devait être lors d’un souper avec Perceval.

Brusquement avare en paroles, le roi rumina dans son coin pendant le reste du dîner. Le brigand, incrédule, s’avéra incapable de se taire. « Je comprends mal. Il y a quatre jours, vous me chantiez que vous alliez caner et là- Vous êtes prêt à braver la tempête pour faire du tourisme à Rome ? »

« Je m’y sentirais mieux. » Le souverain haussa les épaules, utilisant un ultime argument marmonné dans sa barbe : « Je le sens, c’est tout. C’est- J’sais pas, moi. C’est l’instinct. »

Doro ricana sans retenue. « L’instinct ? C’est la meilleure ça. Ma biquette aussi a de l’instinct, ‘vous l’écoutez pas pour autant. »

Venec et Arthur échangèrent un autre regard au terme duquel le marchand déposa les armes – _et sa cuillère dans le fond du bol._ « Vous avez gagné. On part demain. A l’aube. »

* * *

Mistral avait raison. Eh ouais, une chèvre avait plus de jugeotte que l’ancien souverain de Bretagne. Le visage fouetté par l’averse, les doigts gelés, la suite du périple se déroula dans des conditions abominables. Les nerfs mis à rude épreuve, les deux acolytes ne s’adressaient pour ainsi dire plus la parole.

Arthur souffrait doublement des conditions climatiques. Le peu d’énergie qu’il avait regagné dans la masure de Doro avait disparu dans les tumultes qui secouaient l’embarcation. Incapable de reconnaître qu’il avait tort, il se contentait au moins de respecter les demandes de Venec : qu’il mange, qu’il s’abrite sous la voile et qu’il s’abstienne de tout commentaire pessimiste.

Lorsqu’ils débarquèrent enfin à Ostie, Venec faisait terriblement peine à voir. Ereinté, le khôl dessinait des sillons sur ses joues pâlottes, lui donnant des allures de clown triste. Pour la première fois du trajet, Arthur ressentit quelques regrets quant à son empressement de prendre les voiles. Quatre ou cinq vagues de plus, et ils auraient pu croupir au fond de la Méditerranée.

« Je vous l’ai promis. Vous voilà à Rome, Sire. »

Le Breton entama « M’appelez pas- » bien senti qui ne connut aucune conclusion. Un brouhaha latinisant, des étoffes chatoyantes, des bâtiments terre de sienne- Ses yeux se posèrent sur cet environnement empreint de souvenirs, d’une nostalgie irréelle, frisant l’overdose de sensations.

Les odeurs. Les étals. Le port, ses clodos, ses marins. Tout y était. 

Ses jambes se dérobaient. Mauvaise idée, mauvais timing : en matière d’ennuis, la tempête n’avait été qu’un amuse-bouche.

* * *

L’allure chancelante, le pas titubant, Arthur s’arrêta au coin d’une rue. Une main sur le mur, l’autre posée sur son ventre, il le sentit se tordre, se vidant pathétiquement dans le caniveau. De la bile mélangée au peu de nourriture ingurgitée. Hoquetant, il frotta sa bouche gercée du dos de la main et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol. Un seul mot résonnait entre ses oreilles, doublé d’un écho métallique : « Courrez ! »

Terrassé par un coup de crosse, Venec s’était écroulé pratiquement aussitôt. Le filet de sang à l’arrière du crâne s’était mélangé à la flaque d’eau saumâtre qui tapissait le sol de l’embarcadère. C’était l’unique image qu’il avait emportée de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une embuscade.

Refoulant l’idée que Lancelot puisse y être pour quelque chose – pas déjà, pas si loin -, la perspective d’un règlement de comptes n’était pas une meilleure alternative. L’image d’un Venec, inerte, lesté dans l’eau ou battu à mort s’infiltrait sous ses paupières, occultant la moindre lumière telle une encre visqueuse qui s’y répandait. 

Dès son arrivée, Rome ne l’avait pas ménagé. 

_Mani_. Le port couplé à l’angoisse lui renvoyait inlassablement son nom. Son visage se substituait parfois à celui du marchand. Du sang. De l’eau rouge. De l’encre noire. Un mélange indigeste, funeste, qui se matérialisa en bile sur sa robe, sur lui, sur le sol pavé de Rome.

_Mani_.

* * *

« Regarde-moi, petite fiotte. »

Grogui, Venec était loin de pavaner comme il l’aurait fait en d’autres circonstances. Rome, ville de malheur. Il promettait de rouler un patin à Mistral la biquette s’il avait l’occasion de la revoir un jour. Ce capriné méritait ses plates excuses.

Ouais, Rome, son soleil, son ambiance enchanteresse, son cœur citadin palpitant, ses jolies femmes, ses ravissants hommes, ses bouffes exquises. Ces années passées à Kaamelott l’avaient mené à occulter ce qu’il y avait de moins tendre à Rome. Entre autres, l’une des raisons pour laquelle il avait foutu le camp dardar à l’époque. 

« J’ai une excellente explication... »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

_Non, il n’en avait pas. Mais il avait besoin de gagner un peu de temps._

Venec déglutit, testant naïvement la solidité de ses liens. _Loupé._ Changement de programme. Bref état des lieux : deux hommes derrière lui, lourdement armés. Face à lui, trois autres bandits dont le borgne qui l’avait précédemment assommé. _Ce sont toujours ceux qui visent le mieux, les salauds._

Et, enfin, au centre de ce cirque de clampins, l’un de ses meilleurs ennemis. Haut de six pieds, l’individu le toisait, les mâchoires contractées : « Je te laisse une chance, une seule. »

_Putain, faites que ça marche_. Faisant usage de son légendaire talent, le visage du brigand endossa un masque séducteur, dupant son monde par sa verve exceptionnelle :   
« Bon, je te préviens, ça risque d’être un peu long. »

* * *

Autre quartier, autre ambiance.

De l’autre coté de la ville, une demeure s’illumina pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. La faible lueur de cette lampe à huile avait suffi à éclairer le vestibule de la domus. Solennel, une silhouette hirsute pénétra lentement dans la pièce qui s’ouvrait à lui.

Quoique plus lumineux – la faute au toit percé -, l’atrium était colonisé par la végétation et la poussière. A l’intérieur, tout était silencieux. En apparence, seulement. Où qu’il pose les yeux, des éclats de voix, des notes de musique, des soupirs mouraient dans ses oreilles. Arthur secoua vainement la tête, s’adressant aux trop nombreux fantômes. _Partez_. _Partez. Partez_.

C’était à craindre. Un curieux pressentiment avait démangé sa nuque dès son arrivée face à la bâtisse. La main contre la porte, seules deux issues s’annonçaient.

Soit ce retour le rendrait sain, soit il le rendrait fou. Sain ou fou ?

Deux possibilités, telle une sesterce qui volait dans les airs.

Il l’avait poussé cette porte, il l’avait jeté cette pièce. 

_Sain ou fou-_

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur l’étoffe rouge.

_Sain ou fou._


	3. Marché conclu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venec est captif d'affreux bandits qu'il a floué dans le passé. Arthur, lui, affronte les souvenirs que contient la villa d'Aconia.

« _Ce n’est pas les idées qui vous manquent… c’est la conviction de les réaliser._ » **Leodagan, livre II**

* * *

  
Trois, quatre jours. Les journées s’étiraient d’une drôle de manière entre ces quatre murs. La faute à la luminosité peut-être. Ou aux souvenirs qui surgissaient sans prévenir entre un meuble poussiéreux et une plante verte depuis longtemps crevée.

Recroquevillé sur l’une des banquettes, Arthur étudiait la chaîne pendue au bout de ses doigts cagneux. Quelques centimètres plus bas gisait la boîte à bijoux dont il l’avait extirpée la veille. Dans la précipitation de son départ, la servante avait probablement oublié de l’empaqueter. A moins qu’elle ne l’ait laissé dans l’espoir de la récupérer plus tard. Arthur s’en foutait bien, au final.

Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vue pendue autour du cou d’Aconia. Il s’en serait souvenu, sans nul doute. Les pierres semi-précieuses, d’un brillant rosâtre, auraient été des plus ravissantes sur sa peau halée.

Ramenant un peu plus ses genoux contre son ventre, l’ancien souverain ferma les yeux. Que devenait-elle ? L’idée l’avait effleuré à quelques reprises de faire route vers la Macédoine. Défier son mari, l’enlever et voguer vers l’Orient. Le jeune Arthur l’aurait probablement fait si un Royaume ne l’avait pas attendu alors. Royaume qu’il n’avait pas non plus réussi à conserver.

La plaie était béante depuis lors. Ce soir-là, assis sur l’une des caisses au port, il avait lutté pour ne pas céder sous le coup de l’émotion. Les poings serrés, la gorge nouée, il s’était promis d’attendre la venue de Manilius – qui lui aurait aussitôt demandé où était Aconia – pour s’épancher. Manilius aurait trouvé les mots. Il l’aurait accompagné, secondé. La blessure aurait lentement cessé de suinter.

Manilius ne l’avait jamais rejoint ce soir-là. Il s’était évidemment inquiété, repoussant l’heure du départ à plusieurs reprises. Une rumeur lui était finalement parvenue, confirmée quelques instants plus tard. Manilius avait été poignardé. Licinia et Julia, égorgées.

 _On n’aurait jamais dû revenir_. Elle était là, sa boîte de Pandore _._

Et s’il n’avait plus jamais remis les pieds à Rome ? Et s’il n’avait jamais su qu’Aconia avait choisi son mari plutôt que lui ? Et si Manilius avait vécu ? Gouverné à ses côtés ? Serait-il moins misérable, moins faible ? Et s’il avait pu confesser à Manilius tout ce qu’il avait réalisé depuis ? _Et si, et si._

 _On n’aurait jamais dû revenir_. _Et tu vois, j’y suis encore revenu_ , eut-il comme pensée, surpris de l’ironie de la situation.

Rome n’était pas une ville pour rebondir. C’était un tombeau, une ville pour y crever.

* * *

Venec se prit une autre droite. Un éclat de rire morbide parcourut l’assemblée de bandits, se régalant visiblement de la tête de leur captif qui ballotait telle une poupée de chiffon. Le meneur de cette sombre mascarade s’accroupit à sa hauteur, soulevant le visage ensanglanté à hauteur du sien :  
« Tu pensais vraiment me faire avaler que tu étais... comment ? Agent double pour Rome, c’est ça ? »

Tentative pourrie, Venec lui-même se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de pondre une telle connerie. Il était de toutes façons hors de question de donner la réelle version des faits. Tout ce qu’il espérait à l’heure actuelle était qu’Arthur ait eu l’occasion de se réfugier à l’abri.

Endolori, il n’eut pas la force de dégager son menton de la poigne de fer.   
« Tu m’as coûté un navire entier. Une cargaison entière de soie, de parfums. Une demi-douzaine de galériens en pleine forme. Même pas un vérolé dans le tas. »   
« Que tu avais toi-même subtilisé hein- »   
« Tu as contracté une dette que tu ferais mieux d’honorer. Avec les intérêts. »   
« Impossible. Pas dans l’immédiat. »

Mauvaise réponse. Les doigts se crispèrent un peu plus, mais sur sa gorge cette fois. Venec se raidit, luttant pour inspirer de rares bribes d’air, ses jambes ligotées s’agitant par-dessous lui.   
« Dans ce cas... J’ai plus qu’à te vendre à un marchand. » lui annonça-t-il, relâchant légèrement sa poigne avant que son interlocuteur ne tourne de l’œil. « Mieux. A un bordel. En voilà une idée, histoire de combler un peu le trou que tu as créé dans ma trésorerie. »   
Une crainte viscérale naquit dans le ventre de Venec.

Alors qu’il se recroquevillait dans le coin de la pièce, son geôlier lui asséna une dernière menace perfide. « Il y a beaucoup de demandes en ce moment. Et puis, ça soulagerait mes nerfs de te savoir en train de te faire retourner dans l’un de ces endroits. » 

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, la tête lourde. Depuis chaque nuit à Rome, le rêve qui l’embrumait était le même. Lorsqu’il se réveillait, quelques minutes lui étaient nécessaires pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il croupissait dans une villa à l’abandon.

Manilius était évidemment l’un des acteurs de ces songes. Etonnamment, il n’en avait jamais rêvé auparavant. Son subconscient l’en avait cruellement privé, il n’y voyait pas d’autres explications.

Depuis son arrivée dans la vieille ville, une sensation de chaleur rayonnait dans sa poitrine, son cou, ses joues à chaque réveil. La crainte, l’anticipation, la joie, drôle de mélange qui enflait, se cristallisait et éclatait quelques secondes après, le laissant démuni.

L’après-midi était probablement entamée à en juger par le bruit qui résonnait depuis la rue. Confus, Arthur avala une lampée d’eau, cherchant à se rafraîchir et se réveiller. L’après-midi, les gens s’agitaient. Allaient et venaient du travail, de la maison de proches, du marché aux fruits tout proche. Lui, redressé face à l’une des mosaïques, étudiait le paysage portuaire, les bateaux et les vagues représentées par de petits carreaux bleus et gris. La mer, quelle peste. Capricieuse et sans pitié. Il ne s’y était jamais senti à l’aise. Le destin avait pourtant voulu qu’il passe sa vie sur une péninsule puis sur une île. Quel imbécile le karma.

Heureusement qu’il avait eu Venec pour le guider, lui donner la becquée entre deux bourrasques de vent. Venec. A l’instar de Manilius, lui aussi avait fait les frais du retour romain d’Arthur.

Qu’était-il advenu de lui ? Il l’estimait assez finaud pour ne pas finir au fond de l’estuaire. Il l’avait surpris à maintes reprises, évoluant avec une dextérité épatante dans toutes sortes de milieux. Jamais honnête pour un sou, sa loyauté envers lui était des plus inattendues.

Heureusement qu’il avait finalement pu compter sur quelques individus – Perceval, Bohort, Guenièvre pour n’en citer que quelques-uns – pour prendre son parti. Eux-aussi, où étaient-ils à l’heure actuelle ? Arthur n’en savait foutrement rien.

Kaamelott, son autre boîte de Pandore. La moindre interrogation l’aurait poussé à en soulever cent autres dont il ne voulait connaître la réponse pour l’immense majorité d’entre elles.

Un éclat brillant attira son œil sur le pavé, l’invitant à se pencher. Le coffret à bijoux, toujours entrouvert, débordait pratiquement de pierres, bagues et broches. Une petite fortune rassemblée par Aconia au fil du temps. Aux frais de son mari, assurément.

Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de la salle d’eau de la maison, ornée des mêmes fresques maritimes.

L’heure était peut-être venue de réagir.

* * *

Deux hommes s’étaient déjà présentés pour « inspecter la marchandise ».

Venec, sur la défensive, avait soulagé de constater que ni l’un ni l’autre n’était venu le recruter pour le foutre dans l’un des nombreux lupanars de la ville.

A sa grande satisfaction, un coup de chiffon humide lui avait été gracieusement offert avant chacune de ces entrevues : personne n’achetait chèrement un esclave ensanglanté ou mal fagoté. Au terme de deux semaines entières en captivité sans prendre le moindre bain, il avait accueilli ces quelques ablutions avec bonheur. Dépourvu de son khôl, la barbe taillée à la hâte – soi-disant pour accentuer des traits d’éphèbe recherchées par les rabatteurs (quelle connerie, il approchait allégrement la quarantaine) -, il semblait avoir rajeuni de quelques années en dépit des cernes.

Soumis à un régime des plus spartiates – un peu de pain sec, très peu d’eau -, il sentait ses joues creusées lorsqu’il y passait sa langue. Cette cure n’aidait pas à maintenir une conscience affutée. La plus belle preuve en fût la torpeur avec laquelle il accueillit les craquements émanant des marches en bois de la calle où il croupissait.

Trois personnes, au moins. L’une beaucoup plus légère que les autres. Le brouhaha lui donna un mauvais pressentiment : le ton enjoué témoignait que la transaction se déroulait à merveille.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Venec sentit un frisson d’horreur lui parcourir l’échine. Les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu’à franchir la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il croupissait. Redressant péniblement la tête, il fronça les sourcils, discernant ce qu’il pensait être une hallucination : le teint blafard, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, un habit apprêté sans être onéreux, l’invité des trois hommes s’avança vers lui.

_Arthur._

Un incroyable instinct de survie lui intima de se taire. Incapable de savoir s’il rêvait – _était-il mort ?_ – ou si le destin lui jouait un tour des plus heureux, il s’abstint de parler. Forçant une quinte de toux, il se replia dans le coin où étaient attachés ses liens.

« Il tousse vachement votre larbin. Il n’a pas la grippe, au moins ? »   
« Bien sûr que non. Il crève juste de soif. »   
« Pas de vérole ? Pas de gale ? »   
  
Venec entreprit de se gratter durement le menton contre son épaule, les mains toujours liées dans le dos. L’auteur de son rapt sembla s’en embarrasser :   
« Normalement, non. Il est propre et sain. Peu importe l’usage que vous comptez en faire. »

Un silence pesant s’installa. Arthur, vêtu de sa parure de noble modeste, s’accroupit. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent quelques pensées lourdes de sens. _A quel jeu jouait-il ?_ Saucissonné et enchaîné à un anneau de fer, la moindre fuite improvisée s’annonçait vaine.

« Je vous jetterai cinq ou six pièces de moins que prévu. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il soit en aussi bonne santé que vous le prétendez. Puis... Ne me manquez pas de respect en prétextant que ce rat a le milieu de la vingtaine. Il en est loin. »

Le chef des bandits grimaça, contrarié. La main tendue, il négocia une dernière fois.  
  
« Cinquante pièces. Et vous l’emportez direct. »   
« Marché conclu. »

\---

Faible, Venec avait vaguement repris conscience une fois entre quatre murs de pierre, décorés avec goût. Le vague souvenir d’Arthur richement vêtu lui réapparut : avait-il rejoint une autre réalité dans laquelle Arturus avait fait fortune à Rome ? Était-il devenu un notable ? 

« Vous voulez de l’eau ? »

Venec écarquilla les yeux, toujours taiseux. Ses lèvres gercées, sa gorge sèche, le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Prendre la parole accentuait la sensation d'écorchement.

Impatient, l'ancien souverain insista : « Grouillez-vous à vous décider, je pète pas la forme non plus. »

Il acquiesça, suivant Arthur du regard. Une tunique beige, neuve, ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Il ramena finalement deux gobelets et un pichet d’eau fraîche.   
« Putain, j’suis mort... » articula-t-il difficilement au terme de deux gorgées. « C’est ça, hein ? »   
« Et de toutes les créatures divines qui pourraient vous accueillir au ciel, c’est moi en robe romaine que vous imaginez ? » souleva Arthur, perplexe. « Vous manquez salement de goût hein, Venec. »

Venec sourit, la joue écrasée contre le rembourrage de la banquette.   
« On est où ? »  
« Là où j’espérais arriver en débarquant ici. C’est une maison abandonnée par... Une vieille connaissance. Cela fera l’affaire en attendant. »

Bien qu’ayant une désagréable odeur de renfermé, Venec préférait largement cette situation à la cale fétide qu’il avait occupée pendant plusieurs jours.  
« Si je peux me permettre, vous la sortiez d’où, la tune ? »

Assis sur un tabouret, Arthur lissait les plis de sa tunique, dévoilant des jambes moins maigres qu’à leur départ de Bretagne. « Ma vieille connaissance a oublié quelques bijoux ici. J’ai revendu le tout au marché noir. J’ai pris mes renseignements, j’ai d’ailleurs visité quelques salauds de vendeurs d’esclaves jusqu’à- Eh bien, jusqu’à tout à l’heure. J’ai négocié, j’ai finalement obtenu un prix pas trop dégueulasse pour vous. »

Venec renifla, étouffant un rire qui lui aurait réclamé un peu trop de force :   
  
« Eh bien, la vache... Vous apprenez vite. »


	4. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que Venec s'organise pour leur survie, Arthur réalise doucement qu'il est peut-être un peu lourd à vouloir se laisser crever.

" _Nan mais c’est bon, on fait marrer tout le monde avec nos purées de chenilles à la framboise et nos couilles d’oursins aux amandes…_ " **Caius, livre II**.

* * *

  
Contre toutes attentes, le printemps était arrivé. Que l’on s’entende bien : le printemps serait arrivé quoiqu’il advienne. En revanche, qu’ils soient toujours vivants pour en profiter relevait littéralement du miracle. Limitant leurs déplacements au maximum, ils étaient parvenus à se fournir en vêtements, nourriture et objets de première nécessité sans faire (trop) de rencontres malheureuses dans les ruelles de la capitale. S’ils avaient dans un premier temps tapé dans la boîte à bijoux conservée par Arthur, Venec avait heureusement dégoté quelques combines leur apportant tout juste de quoi survivre.

Habitués à une certaine routine, les deux hommes s’étaient fixé des objectifs différents ; Venec s’assurait de leur aisance matérielle et financière, Arthur, lui, était contraint par son acolyte à reprendre lentement mais sûrement du poil de la bête. Une matinée du milieu du printemps, las des regards apitoyés de son comparse, il avait accepté de se délester de sa barbe et sa chevelure hirsutes (et jamais très propres, faute d’accéder aux thermes).

Venec s’en était occupé avec un enthousiasme qui avait foutu les nerfs à Arthur pour le reste de la journée. Le sol recouvert de poils noirs plus ou moins longs, les joues imberbes et le visage dégagé, l’ancien souverain avait accusé le coup : le reflet du miroir le renvoyait davantage à un pécore pesteux qu’à un ancien souverain.

« Vous êtes vachement mieux comme ça » lui avait pourtant assuré Venec. Ce-dernier s’était vite aperçu que le compliment ne traverserait pas la cuirasse morose du roi. Intelligemment, il s’était discrètement éclipsé plusieurs heures Arthur ne savait où. Et ça lui avait encore plus cassé les couilles. 

Le soir venu, Venec lui avait déposé un peu de pain et de fromage sous le nez. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur l’avait senti las, fataliste. Mais ça, ça ne l’avait pas emmerdé, non. Ca l’avait juste rendu... Triste ? Coupable ?

« Je peux pas manger à votre place. »

Alors il avait mangé sans faim, mais mangé quand même, réalisant que dans le fond, s’il était saoulé de tout, il devait être grave saoulant aussi.  
  


* * *

  
Un autre mois passa sans projet concret, évitant soigneusement l’un comme l’autre d’évoquer un avenir de toutes façons incertain. Jusqu’à cette journée chaude du début de l’été.

« Je me doute que pour une épée convenable, on est hors budget, mais vous pourriez nous dégoter une épée d’entraînement ? En bois, peu importe. »

Inattendu. Venec avait cligné des yeux, s’étouffant pratiquement avec le noyau de sa datte, avant d’être pris de panique. « Ou même deux, ce serait mieux pour s’exercer. »   
« Je suis une brèle à l’épée. J’ai jamais su y faire. »   
« Je me suis entraîné avec Perceval et Karadoc durant des années. »   
« Ben... Franchement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’ils valent mais... »

La voix de l’ancien souverain s’était faite plus pressante :   
« C’est-à-dire que leur champs d’expertise se réduit essentiellement au corps à corps à l’aide de... Fenouil. Ou de chapelets de saucisses. »

Venec avait apprécié la nouvelle, levant les mains pour signifier sa défaite, convaincu :   
« Ouais d’accord, alors. Deux épées, c’est noté. »  
  


* * *

  
Cela lui avait pris une bonne semaine pour dégoter un truc à un prix correct et pas trop pourri, mais Venec y était parvenu. Et depuis, l’ambiance au sein de la demeure s’était grandement améliorée. La recette de la tranquillité était simple : un Arthur sainement fatigué était un Arthur qui cessait de râler.

A force d’exercice et de repas de plus en plus copieux, il avait repris quelques formes. Son corps s’était enfin décidé à fabriquer un peu de sang ; ils le supposaient du moins, constatant que l’ancien souverain avait cessé d’être ce spectre qui foutait la frousse à Venec lorsqu’il se levait pour pisser la nuit. (Venec lui présentait encore régulièrement ses excuses pour cette lampe à huile envoyée en plein front, c’était un pur réflexe de survie.)

En comparse investi, il l’aidait à pratiquer ces drôles de joutes à l’épée de bois. Cela consistait essentiellement à ramasser des coups, geindre un peu mais pas trop et éviter de collectionner les ecchymoses. Régulièrement mis au sol ou victime d’un simulacre d’embrochement, Venec abandonna définitivement l’idée d’être un jour un épéiste de talent.

Un couteau était autrement plus maniable à ses yeux. La dague présentait également l’avantage d’être beaucoup plus polyvalent pour couper une tranche de bidoche, découper des liens ou crocheter habilement une serrure. 

En dépit des défaites, il ne se serait soustrait à ces échanges pour rien au monde. Au soulagement sans cesse renouvelé d’avoir évité un autre cocard (Arthur s’excusait encore pour ce coup accidentel, Venec suspectait une vengeance pour la lampe à huile), s’ajoutait celle d’assister à la lente renaissance de cet homme. 

Agenouillé, l’épée déposée sur les dalles, Arthur inspira profondément à l’issue d’un enchaînement simple mais néanmoins éprouvant. Dégoulinant et débarrassé de sa tunique, il s’embarrassait peu de la présence de Venec à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Loin d’afficher la forme d’antan – quoique Venec ralliait l’avis du Maître d’Armes : il se souvenait davantage d’un souverain bien nourri que d’un athlète sculptural -, Arthur s’était correctement remplumé.

Ayant la brusque sensation que les souvenirs dataient d’une décennie, le brigand se souvenait parfaitement de la silhouette du fugitif, le jour où il l’avait aidé pour son bain. Recroquevillé dans la bassine de Doro, maigre et faible, il lui avait décoché un regard des plus douloureux : celui d’une bête blessée, consciente d’être pathétique et affaiblie. 

Venec, et il espérait que le roi l’avait alors perçu ainsi, avait usé de toute sa bienveillance pour respecter la pudeur du souverain. Et aujourd’hui, c’était un autre homme qui se tenait devant lui, la peau luisante, et une fatigue satisfaisante déformant ses traits.

« J’ai la dalle, je vous jure ! »

Penché sur ses comptes, Venec esquissa un sourire.  
  


* * *

  
Une pomme croquée dans la main, Arthur vint s’affaler sur l’une des marches qui jouxtait la pièce où Venec travaillait. Silencieux, il attendit que son acolyte relève la tête, commentant les bonnes opérations du jour.   
  
« J’ai réalisé une petite plus-value sur le stock de citrons que j’avais récupéré. Nous n’aurons pas besoin de toucher aux économies pour manger cette semaine. »

La joue collée contre la pierre fraîche, Arthur fronça les sourcils :   
« Vous êtes sûrs que c’est bien sérieux vos petites magouilles ? On peut piocher dans la malle à bijoux... Il reste un ou deux trucs dedans. »   
« Je maîtrise la situation, ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis, votre vieille connaissance, elle sera peut-être pas enchantée d’apprendre que ses bijoux sont disséminés aux quatre vents, non ? »

Arthur émit un claquement de bouche, les yeux ronds. « Non, ça peut mal, croyez-moi. »

Le marchand le sonda du regard, l’air perplexe. « Elle est morte ? Je suis désolé. J’avais pas suivi. »

« Je n’en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. Elle est partie en Macédoine, il y a ... presque vingt ans, maintenant. » entama le souverain, progressivement gagné par l’étonnement. « Vous me demandez pas qui c’est ? »

Pièce après pièce, leurs économies furent précieusement rangées dans un coffre. Le bruit sec du cadenas retentit entre les murs. « Non. C’est une clé pour survivre, vous savez, de ne pas être trop curieux. » se justifia le cadet, amusé. « Mais si vous souhaitez en parler, allez-y. »

Soulagé, Arthur secoua la tête, achevant le trognon d’un coup de dents. _Pas encore, pas si tôt._

Il était bien, Venec.   
  


* * *

  
« C’était une Libyenne qui le vendait au marché. C’est un truc typique de là-bas. » 

Humant le fumet chargé d’épices, Arthur plongea sur sa cuillère aussitôt, faisant largement honneur au plat. Suspicieux, il pointa son couvert vide en direction de son compagnon :   
« Vous n’aimez pas ? »   
« Si, c’est pas mal. C’est agréable de varier un peu le menu. J’en avais ras le bol des olives à toutes les sauces et des pâtés de groins de cochons. »

La bonne ambiance s’évanouit aussitôt comme une chandelle en plein vent. Un drôle de silence s’installa tandis que l’ancien souverain ne parut absolument pas convaincu de la réponse.   
« Vous savez, je l’ai remarqué votre petit jeu. Et ça va finir par me foutre en rogne pour de bon. »   
  
Il le connaissait ce ton. Celui d’un reproche à peine déguisé, voire carrément d’un sermon. Venec ne répondit rien, pinçant ses lèvres, conscient qu’un paquet de remarques allait suivre. _Merde, la soirée commençait pourtant bien._

Arthur désigna l’ensemble de la table d’un geste de la main : « Vous insistez pour faire le service. Vous mangez tellement lentement que j’vais finir par m’endormir à table à vous regarder. Et puis ! Attendez- C’est pas fini, revenez ici ! Dans trois, quatre minutes, vous allez faire mine de rien et aller remplir nos gobelets, rincer un plat, ou que sais-je. Et l’autre jour, c’était soi-disant un mal de dents. » 

Le brigand souleva son verre, profitant des quelques lampées d’eau pour s’abstenir de répondre. Arthur poursuivit son procès : « Vous vous privez pour moi. Je le sais. Je bouffe tellement que je suis ballonné tous les soirs. Je vais rouler si ça continue- »

Penaud, Venec haussa les épaules, s’exprimant enfin pour nuancer les derniers propos. « Si je peux me permettre, il y a de la marge... »   
« Je vous ai bien vu me reluquer tout à l’heure. Cela me touche que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour moi mais... Ce que je vois, aussi, c’est que vous – _dit-il en assénant un coup de cuillère en direction de son torse_ -, vous perdez du poids. Vous n’y faites peut-être pas gaffe, mais je le vois, moi. Votre chemise, vous flottez dedans. »

Venec n’eut pas le temps de réagir que son assiette disparût de sous son nez. Alourdie de quatre énormes cuillères de céréales et de viande, Arthur la déposa ensuite devant lui, vindicatif.   
« Mangez, putain. Si vous vous inquiétiez des dépenses pour la bouffe, vendez le reste des bijoux. Tous. J’ai plus besoin de vous que de ces vieilles reliques. Vous. Nourri et en pleine forme. » 

Le brigand acquiesça, ne boudant pas son plaisir de partager son premier repas copieux depuis un certain temps. Au-delà du plaisir gustatif, le mélange d’épices lui rappelait un paquet de contrées lointaines. Cela semblait dater d’une autre vie. « Merci. » 

Alors que la marmite se vidait et que le pain disparaissait de la table, Arthur, satisfait de l’appétit retrouvé de son comparse, poursuivit sur un ton faussement autoritaire.   
  
« Et avec la tune des bijoux, achetez-nous un peu de pâte d’amande. On la partagera demain. »


	5. Insomnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur est enfin prêt : la lutte pour le retour sur le trône de Kaamelott se concrétise.

" _Hé ! Hééé ! J'suis pas une spécialiste, mais à mon avis, là, vous allez mourir, hein !_ " **La Dame du Lac, livre V**

* * *

« Je crois que c’est ma saison préférée. »   
« Ça doit être parce que c’était la seule saison où il pleut pas comme vache qui pisse à Kaamelott. »

La tête tournée en direction de la fenêtre, Venec acquiesça à la remarque du souverain. Un brouhaha festif, fait d'explosions de joie et d’airs de musique provenaient de l’artère en contrebas de la villa Aconia. Les fêtes de l’été battaient leur plein à Rome. « Je vous ressers du vin ? »

Allongé sur l’une des banquettes, Arthur tendit sa coupe, songeur. La soirée était légère et s’il n’avait pas oublié qu’il en était capable, il aurait même avoué se sentir... bien. Amusé. Cinq mois s’étaient écoulés depuis leur fuite, les amenant à traverser une mer, braver une embuscade, déjouer les pronostics qui lui garantissaient une agonie lente et une issue inéluctable. _Et pourtant._

Au-delà des murs, des badauds entamèrent un autre air de tambour.

« Venec- Vous avez quoi comme projets, au juste ? »

Le principal intéressé haussa les épaules tandis que le souverain poursuivit. « Je veux dire- On n’a jamais vraiment discuté de l’avenir jusqu’à aujourd’hui et... »   
« Aucun. Je ne suis pas venu ici avec un autre but que celui de vous sauver les miches. » débuta le brigand, avant de s’inquiéter du ton familier qui s’imposait naturellement au fil du temps. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois. »   
  
Un silence lourd de sens s’imposa entre les deux hommes. Arthur chercha un peu de courage dans le fond de sa coupe, rapidement reremplie par Venec avec un « _Allez, c’est jour de fête_ » déculpabilisant. « Je crois qu’il est temps de... Bouger. »

Le cadet prit un certain temps pour apprécier l’annonce, une légère pointe d’angoisse dans la poitrine. « Je peux vous organiser ça. Dites-moi où et quand. »   
« Vous voudriez qu’on aille où, vous ? »   
« Je n’ai pas d’idée précise. » répondit Venec, touché d’être intégré par le souverain dans ses plans. « Dans le sud de l’Italie. En Grèce, peut-être. Je n’y ai jamais mis les pieds mais j’en ai entendu que du bien. »   
« Une vie sous le soleil. » commenta évasivement Arthur. « Vous pensez qu’on pourrait me reconnaître là-bas ? »   
« Probablement que non. On pourrait s’établir sur une île, on y serait tranquille. »   
« Et quoi, on pêcherait pour se nourrir ? » s’esclaffa le souverain en reprenant un carré de pâte d’amande.   
« J’ai jamais essayé, mais je peux toujours apprendre. »

La nuque appuyée contre le dossier de la banquette, Venec savoura ce moment. La musique étouffée, le vin pas trop catastrophique et la voix d’Arthur qui échafaudait des combines pour se procurer du poisson qu’ils ne pêcheraient jamais, sur une île imaginaire sur laquelle ils ne mettraient jamais les pieds.

Et puis, la rêverie se dissipa progressivement, leur ramenant les pieds sur terre, loin de l’île. Unis dans ce retour à la réalité, ils échangèrent un regard désabusé, réalisant que cette hypothétique farniente ne se concrétiserait jamais.

Dans un geste lent, amorti par le vin, Venec se dirigea vers la console sur laquelle il effectuait d’ordinaire ses comptes. Il extirpa un carnet tanné de l’un des tiroirs avec une solennité qui laissait augurer des papelards officiels ou de la plus haute importance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le carré de cuir se retrouva sur les genoux du souverain. Légèrement surpris, Arthur ne prit cependant pas la peine d’ouvrir l’ouvrage, l’étudiant de loin comme s’il s’agissait d’une créature susceptible de mordre. 

En face de lui, Venec n’était plus le même homme. Une gravité sortie de nulle part apparaissait maintenant sur ses traits, comme si un seau d’eau glacée invisible avait instantanément chassé les effets du vin.   
« Tout ce que j’ai récolté comme informations sur la situation à Kaamelott est dedans. Tout ce qu’on m’a rapporté ces cinq derniers mois. » 

Le Breton baissa les yeux sur la tranche relativement épaisse de l’objet, composées de feuilles entassées et maintenues par un lien de cuir. L’auteur des notes s’était majoritairement attendu à deux réactions toutes aussi probables l’une que l’autre. D’une part, le dégout et le refus de s’informer de quoique ce soit en rapport avec Kaamelott. D’autre part, l’impatience d’y plonger (avec peut-être un reproche subtil sur le fait que le cahier grossissait depuis cinq mois hors de la vue du souverain). Comme parfois, Arthur le surprit en optant pour une troisième option.

Dehors, le jour commençait seulement à décliner au terme de la plus longue journée de l’année. Déposant soigneusement l’objet au pied de sa couche, Arthur adressa quelques mots d’un ton neutre à son comparse.   
« Que dîne-t-on ce soir ? »

C’était pour le moins la plus inattendue des questions. « Du mouton et des fèves. »   
« Excellente nouvelle. »

Venec refoula un sourire : vous déposez l’état des lieux et l’avenir d’un royaume sur les genoux de son ancien souverain et... Ce que vous récoltez en échange est une félicitation pour le choix du menu. Un peu tarés sur les bords, ces rois. 

La petite lucarne qui donnait sur la ville se teinta progressivement d’une lueur rougeoyante, apparaissant comme un rappel discret du cuir teinté. Aux pieds du meuble en acajou, le cahier gisait toujours tandis qu’Arthur ouvrit enfin la bouche pour solder son sort :

« Nous y regarderons ensemble demain. »

* * *

Définitivement taré. Venec ne pouvait que supposer cette explication, découragé, tandis qu’il se penchait sur le précieux carnet. « Donc vous, vous avez l’occasion de rejoindre l’un de vos chevaliers, des rois, des ducs qui vous sont restés fidèles pour- Pour regagner une armée, vous organiser, reprendre le pouvoir, trouver des alliés, faire des trucs de roi... » énuméra-t-il, incrédule, en comptant sur ses doigts « Et de tous, je dis bien tous ! Vous me sortez que le premier que vous souhaitez rejoindre c’est... »   
« Perceval, ouais. » 

Se redressant sur son tabouret, Venec imitant avec quelques gesticulations les cheveux mi-longs et filasses du chevalier.   
« On parle bien du même, hein ? Il n’y en a pas un autre qui porte le même nom ? »

Son attention portée sur l’une des cartes griffonnées, Arthur secoua la tête sans même daigner commenter. A l’aide d’un calame, il traça un trait épais entre la péninsule la plus septentrionale du continent et le centre de l’île de Bretagne. Admirant son œuvre, il tapota ensuite le point d’arrivée :  
« Léodagan est confiné en Carmélide, vous en êtes certain ? »   
« Ouais, il ronge son frein. Lancelot l’a privé de pas mal de privilèges et de la quasi-totalité de son armée. »   
« Il doit péter un plomb, le beau-père. » commenta Arthur, amusé à l’idée d’un roi sanguinaire contraint au pacifisme. « Calogrenant ? »   
« Chez lui aussi. »

Deux autres balafres de mine grasse dessinèrent une route. Rome, Vanne, Gaune, Carmélide et enfin, Kaamelott. Putain de programme. Une double flèche fut tirée de l’Aquitaine en direction du royaume de Logres. Le souverain semblait réfléchir à voix haute.  
« Cela nécessiterait d’entrer en contact avec le Duc au plus vite mais- Cela pourrait faire la différence. »

Passant la tête par-dessus l’épaule du Breton, Venec observa les itinéraires en penchant la tête. Légèrement vexé d’être mis de côté par l’ancien souverain, il tâchait par tous les moyens d’être impliqué dans les réflexions de son interlocuteur.   
« Alors, à la base, j’étais le mieux informé de nous deux mais là- Vous m’avez perdu, Sire. »

Sire. Cela faisait un bail. Ça lui était revenu comme ça, instinctivement. Peut-être était-ce l’effet de le voir développer une stratégie dans un but précis : reprendre le trône de Kaamelott. Arthur pesta néanmoins, ce à quoi Venec réagit en promettant de faire un effort.

« Pour récapituler... On part de Rome en direction de Vannes. Si vos tuyaux sont corrects, Perceval s’y est réfugié avec Karadoc, c’est ça ? Mais Dame Mevanwi, vous en savez plus ? »  
« Jetée aux geôles par Lancelot, il semblerait... Aucune idée du pourquoi, mais vu le nombre de gens qu’il fout en taule, ça nous avancerait sûrement pas.»

Pas de place, mais surtout pas de temps pour les sentiments. Arthur, déterminé, pointa Gaune. « De là, nous rejoindrons Bohort. Je sais qu’il nous prêtera assistance pour rejoindre l’île. Enfin, ça me troue le derche de le dire mais- Je crois que Léodagan est notre meilleure chance de constituer un semblant d’armée. On sondera un peu le terrain du côté de Calogrenant aussi. Et de là... »

 _Excalibur_. « Je pars récupérer l’épée et on passe à l’offensive. Si le Duc d’Aquitaine répond présent, qu’il débarque sur les côtes du sud, alors nous pourrons prendre Kaamelott par deux fronts. » Arthur fixa la carte avec une intensité qui laissait penser qu’il pouvait voir au—delà des inscriptions et des symboles manuscrits. « Cela multipliera nos chances... Même si elles sont minces, ça va sans le dire. » 

La console jonchée de notes, de rapports et de morceaux de cartes griffonnés, Venec et Arthur se turent enfin pendant une longue période. Pas de plan, pas d’information, pas de renseignements. Ni de bonne ni de mauvaise nouvelle.

Ce retour au calme n’était là que parce qu’ils essayaient, chacun de leurs côtés, avec leurs inquiétudes propres d’ingérer la quantité d’informations et de digérer les conséquences qu’elles impliquaient.

D’une voix qu’il aurait aimé plus assurée, le brigand fit preuve de son éternel optimisme.

« Ben, la chance, vous savez... Deux fois pas grand-chose, c’est déjà mieux que rien du tout, non ? »

* * *

Elle avait dû coûter un paquet de tunes à la construction cette villa. Incapable d’en estimer le prix mirobolant, Venec ressentit une pointe de contentement en apercevant quelques fissures dans l’un des coins du plafond. Ils étaient comme ça, les riches. Vite construit, le tout peint avec la dernière teinte verdasse à la mode. (Venec ne comprenait pas cette obsession des couleurs chez les friqués. Le blanc, c’était le top pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Puis ça fait propre. Mais les riches s’en foutent sûrement que ça fasse propre, ils paient des gens pour que ça le soit réellement.)

Mais bon, on parlait d’une caste qui décorait ses maisons avec des mosaïques de fruits et légumes et des sculptures de personnes à poil. Heureusement pour tous, les statues étaient toujours gaulées comme des athlètes ou des nymphettes. D’ailleurs, c’était pratiquement toujours des figures de la mythologie. C’était peut-être une volonté des dieux et des déesses d’être représentés de la sorte. Après tout, ils avaient la toute-puissance, une plastique parfaite et tous les dons du monde. Cela suffisait pour en imposer, même l’oiseau à l’air.

La question s’était-elle un jour posée pour les empereurs, les rois, les reines ? Tous dans le plus simple appareil, les muscles saillants et une couronne vissée sur la tête. Ils auraient été préférables que certains empereurs rentrent le ventre, sans parler de- Venec réprima un éclat de rire en songeant à Kaamelott truffé de telles sculptures impudiques d’Arthur, Excalibur à la main. _N’importe quoi. Et Guenièvre, n’en parlons pas._

Parcouru d’un frisson d’horreur, il entendit quelques craquements de bois.

La silhouette qui reposait jusque-là sur le flanc s'était éveillée.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez comme un con au milieu de la nuit ? »

Venec s’appuya sur un coude, négligeant de lui répondre :  
« Vous dormiez pas ? »  
« Non, pas vraiment. »

Ce n’était clairement pas la nuit pour se taper une insomnie, et ils y étaient tous les deux en plein dedans. La veille du départ. _Bien joués, les aventuriers_

« Vous m’avez pas répondu. Vous pensiez à quoi ? »   
« Bah... ça n’a rien de drôle, mais- Il était temps qu’on parte. Si vous regardez près de la lucarne... Le plafond allait finir par nous tomber sur la tronche. »   
« Effectivement. »   
  
Venec croisa ses mains sous sa tête, conscient que le sommeil ne le gagnerait pas de sitôt. Dos à lui, Arthur s'agitait, nerveux. Il avait appris à le connaître, au fur et à mesure de sa convalescence.   
« Qu’est-ce qui vous empêche de dormir ? »   
« A part le fait que vous vous marrez comme une dinde en pleine nuit ? »

Venec pouffa une nouvelle fois. « Ouais, à part ça. »   
« Un cauchemar. »

Pas des cauchemars. _Un cauchemar_. Un effort de langage qui trahissait toute une réalité. Celui-ci n'était pas n'importe lequel : pas l’un de ceux que tout le monde fait, tombant dans le vide ou se retrouvant nu face à une assemblée. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar personnel. Sous-entendu, peut-être aussi que le déterminant était là pour inviter à la discussion.

« Il se passait à Kaamelott, votre cauchemar ? »

Cette première hypothèse était la plus plausible. Demain, aux aurores, ils embarqueraient pour le continent, à l'opposé de leur instinct de survie.

« Non. Cela se passait ici, dans la villa. »

Un soupir émana de l’ombre toute proche. Arthur poursuivit d'un ton grave, ne daignant pas se retourner.  
« Enfin, je suppose... C’est plutôt que j’ai le sentiment, l’intime conviction que c’est ici, même si l’endroit est différent. »   
« Oui, je connais. C'est comme une certitude. Et cette maison est différente en quoi ? Elle est en ruines ? »   
« Non. Tout est en bon état. Dans un meilleur état que l’état actuel. Les peintures sont pâles et elles sont fraîches, la décoration est différente. Je sais que c’est le même bâtiment, mais en même temps tout y est différent. Comme à chaque fois. »

Venec en profitait. De mémoire d’homme, c’était la première fois qu’Arthur s’ouvrait sur ce qui perturbait son sommeil. Il l’avait surpris à maintes reprises, crispé sur sa literie au beau milieu de la nuit.  
« C’est à chaque fois différent d’aujourd’hui ou... différent à chaque fois ? Enfin, à chaque rêve, je veux dire. »  
« Non, l’endroit est le même dans chaque cauchemar. »  
« Et qu’est-ce qui en fait un cauchemar dans ce cas ? »

Venec avait longtemps retenu sa question, la sous-pesant à plusieurs reprises, craignant de rompre le lien ténu entre Arthur et lui.   
« En définitive... Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit un cauchemar, hein. Il y a quelqu’un qui m’attend, mais je n’ai jamais le temps de l’approcher suffisament. »   
« Et c’est qui ? La personne à qui appartient la maison ? »   
« Non. »

C’était un non brut, lourd de sens. Un halte-là qui signifiait que la discussion s’arrêterait là.

Absolument pas surpris, Venec était même légèrement soulagé : si le destin ne leur en voulait pas trop, ils pourraient espérer dormir deux ou trois heures avant le départ. La conversation mourût d'elle-même.

La dernière chose dont avait besoin Kaamelott était un souverain avec des cernes d’un mètre. 


	6. Passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route pour Vannes, Arthur a toute l'occasion de vérifier l'adage de Venec : il est préférable de s'abstenir de poser des questions.

" _Qu'vous vous réunissiez pour faire des fédérations, même jouer aux cartes... c'qui compte c'est qu'ce soit moi qui vous fournisse en putes._ " **Venec, livre VI**

* * *

Deux jours que le bateau fendait la mer calme, dont la houle molle charriait l’embarcation avec bienveillance. Le retour vers Kaamelott se déroulait heureusement dans de meilleures conditions que leur fuite. L’océan leur envoyait-il un message d’accueil ? S’agissait-il plutôt d’une trêve compatissante, ou d’un épisode qui aurait eu vocation à endormir la crainte de l’impossible entreprise dans laquelle ils s’élançaient ? Voilà l’intense réflexion qui aurait pu occuper Venec, si celui-ci n’avait pas pris part à un concours de crachat de noyaux.

Accoudés à la rambarde, trois autres gars prenaient part à cette rude compétition : un petit marchand nerveux, un gars à l’allure chelou mais plutôt poli et un grand échalas qui parlait une langue qu’il n’avait encore jamais entendue. Autour d’eux, d’autres voyageurs riaient, applaudissaient selon les prouesses des concurrents. Venec jouissait d’ailleurs d’une excellente popularité.

Arthur, lui, travaillait son air le plus dédaigneux, redoublant d’effort pour faire ressentir à Venec qu’il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. A présent avachi à côté du souverain, le lauréat affichait, lui, un sourire agaçant. « Oh, c’est bon, arrêtez de faire votre tête-là... »

Son interlocuteur ne daigna pas lever les yeux de sa lecture. « Oh non, mais champion du crachat de noyaux d’olives, y’a pas à dire, on tape haut dans le prestige. » Guère étonné, Venec se renfrogna légèrement. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec le fait d’être vexé ou froissé. Son expression relevait davantage de la lassitude.   
« Vous êtes pénible quand vous êtes comme ça. »

Arthur claqua brusquement le carnet. « Je trouve simplement qu’à quelques jours de débarquer en Bretagne pour reprendre un trône à un gars qui voudrait me zigouiller, j’ai autre chose à foutre que de ... cracher des noyaux avec des pecnots. »   
« Vous réalisez que... Je suis un pecnot. » répondit Venec, en écho, les yeux rivés sur les autres passagers.  
« Mais non, pas vous ! Eux, en revanche... »  
« Non, non, je suis un pecnot. Vous avez l’air de l’oublier hein- La faute peut-être au temps qu’on passe ensemble. Je ne suis pas chevalier, je suis pas duc, je suis même pas le petit neveu bâtard au dixième degré d’un notable de province... »

Un silence plutôt pénible s’établit brièvement entre les deux. Du genre qui s’installe lorsque l’un des deux interlocuteurs réalise l’énormité de sa connerie. Les lèvres pincées, Arthur fut incapable de souffler les excuses qui auraient été les bienvenues. Ce flottement suffit à Venec pour en rajouter une couche :   
« Alors, oui, c’est pas bien utile. Mais en attendant de débarquer, y’a pas grand-chose à faire. D’ailleurs, à part passer votre journée à rouler des yeux à en voir l’arrière de votre crâne... »   
« Ouais, bon... » interrompit vaguement Arthur. Embêté de la querelle naissante, il s’abstint de formuler d’autres reproches. « Je suis juste tendu. »   
  
Inclinant son chapeau devant ses yeux, Venec renonça à poursuivre la conversation. Installé pour une sieste réparatrice, il s’autorisa néanmoins une dernière remarque anecdotique.   
« C’était pas des noyaux d’olives. C’est trop facile. »  
« Ah oui ? » releva le souverain, d’un ton sincèrement surpris.   
« C’était des noyaux d’abricots. Ben, déjà, ça pèse plus lourd... Puis les abricots, faut les bouffer aussi. »

* * *

Il agissait comme un gros trou du cul depuis des mois. Arthur l’avait simplement réalisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Venec lui avait asséné un « Je suis un pecnot » qui frappait droit au cœur. En somme, il avait réussi à rabaisser involontairement le seul gars qui se pliait en quatre pour lui.

Le pire, et c’était surtout ce qui le travaillait, était la rapidité avec laquelle Venec était passé à autre chose. Léger, il n’avait pas tenu rigueur plus que ça au souverain. Une bonne pâte, le mec, obligé de se coltiner un roi péteux et déchu.

« Vous voulez du saucisson ? Je l’ai gagné pendant le concours. » 

Arthur le dévisagea. Pas la moindre once de moquerie, ni de ton revanchard. Le brigand découpait d’ailleurs des tranches généreuses pour les déposer dans le bol près de son acolyte. « Spécialité Wisigoth. »   
« Pour tout à l’heure, c’était pas ma volonté de vous... euh, rabaisser ? »   
  
Affamé, Venec secoua les épaules, étudiant le morceau de salaison sous toutes ses coutures – _quelle savoureuse idée d’y foutre des pistaches et des amandes –_ avant de l’engloutir avec enthousiasme. _\- Des cadors ces Wisigoths_ – Il se retourna finalement vers l’ancien souverain avec un sourire désarmant :   
« Non, mais je m’en fous. Je suis pas sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, je le sais. »   
« C’est de toute façon pas un gage de qualité... »   
  
Installés côte à côte dans la portion de cale qui leur était réservée, ils partagèrent les portions de viande, friandise bienvenue dans ce périple précipité. Ayant usé leurs dernières pièces de monnaie pour l’embarcation, ils en étaient réduits à dormir sur deux paillasses qui grattaient sévère. Réfugiés à l’écart du reste des passagers – et surtout de ceux à la peau bouffée par l’une ou l’autre maladie contagieuse -, ce coin de galère offrait au moins le calme auquel Arthur aspirait.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose de vous, finalement. »   
« Il n’y a pas beaucoup plus à connaître. » 

Etendu sur la couchette, les bras joints sous sa tête, Arthur fixait le plafond vétuste de l’embarcadère. Ce n’était pas le temps à tuer qui manquait.   
« Vous venez d’où, par exemple ? »   
« J’ai grandi à Rome. Mais j’ai plutôt un profil Carthaginois, je crois... »  
« C’est-à-dire, vous ne savez pas d’où- »

Arthur suspendit sa question. Venec anticipa en lui expliquant avoir eu un géniteur, forcément, mais demeuré inconnu au bataillon. Il avait eu une mère aussi, heureusement, mais pas longtemps.   
« Et quoi, à Rome ? Vous connaissiez encore des gens ? Vous n’étiez pas tenté d’y rester ? »   
« Si j’en connais ? Des tonnes ! Mais personne de fréquentable, croyez-moi. » répondit le brigand, hilare. « C’est en grosse partie grâce à eux que j’ai collecté les informations, d’ailleurs... »

 _Ben ouais, quel con_. Arthur avait usé et usé les pages du carnet constitué par Venec. L’idée de s’interroger sur la provenance de ces renseignements ne l’avait même pas effleuré. Son acolyte lui avait assuré qu’elles étaient fiables. Cela lui avait suffi.

Le reste de pain englouti, Venec s’étendit à son tour sur sa portion de matelas. Le visage s’éclaira aussitôt en clair-obscur, grâce à la chandelle placée un peu plus loin. Arthur tiqua. Carthaginois ? Bof. Byzantin, peut-être.

A l’époque de la milice, il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises des délégations ou des quidams qui venaient de Byzance. Souvent des mecs de Constantinople. C’était d’ailleurs toujours un moment privilégié d’entendre Caïus bafouiller que les _Constanpo- les Contanpolitains- les Constantopolo- les mecs de Constantinople_ _putain, ‘font chier_ , étaient en ville.

Venec partageait quelques traits de ceux-là. Exotique, mais pas exotique exotique. Un truc à voir avec les yeux en amande, les cheveux noirs et le nez, aussi. Quant à savoir où il avait choppé ces yeux bleus-   
« Vous faisiez quoi à Rome ? »   
« Ce que je faisais à Kaamelott, mais avec moins de succès. C’est pour ça que j’ai bougé, à l’époque. »

«Il y en a au moins un à qui ça aura réussi... » commenta Arthur, amusé malgré lui. 

« J’ai jamais regretté Rome en tout cas. A part la météo, de temps en temps. »

Cette remarque renvoya Arthur à la tristesse qu’il traînait depuis, au point d’en avoir imbibé tout son être. Rome, lui, il l’avait regrettée des centaines de fois. La ville en elle-même. Tout à Kaamelott était sujet à comparaison défavorable. Les étés, les hivers, les jardins, l’architecture, la nourriture, le vin, les mœurs... La nostalgie romaine enveloppait par-dessus tout les gens qu’il y avait connus, aussi.

Ouvrant la bouche sans qu’un son n’en sorte avant de longues secondes, l’ancien souverain fronça les sourcils. Un truc le frappa à cet instant net, comme un gigantesque point d’interrogation au milieu du front.   
« Je vous ai jamais entendu parler de- Je sais pas... De compagne ? Vous aviez pas de femme à Rome ou à Kaamelott ? » entama Arthur, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la précaution. « Ou de bonhomme, hein. Enfin je- Je pense pas, mais- Enfin. Je ne dis pas que- »

S’enfonçant dans un monologue de plus en plus gênant et incompréhensible, Arthur souffla. _Bordel, j’aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule_. Les yeux plissés, Venec semblait faire de son mieux pour percuter le charabia du roi. Après trois secondes d’une intension réflexion, il secoua la tête, le visage encore légèrement éclairé par la chandelle mourante. « Y’a pas de mal. » 

Le malaise précédent lui avait déjà ôté l’envie de poursuivre la conversation. La suite lui rappela aussitôt l’importance de l’adage de son acolyte. _Faut pas poser de questions. Ou le moins possible._

« Justement... A Rome, dans ma situation... On ne fait pas le difficile. On va là où l’affection – _il semblait avoir longtemps cherché le mot_ – est la plus lucrative. »

Un bloc de pierre semblait s’être affaissé sur le torse du souverain. Venec le comprit, tournant légèrement son visage vers son interlocuteur. « Je vous avais prévenu. Faut pas poser de questions dont on n’est pas prêt à affronter les réponses. »

Un _désolé_ ou _j’y pensais plus_ n’aurait pas suffi. Arthur se contenta de garder le silence, anéanti d’avoir dévalé les quinze étages de sa tour d’ivoire. Venec venait à peine de lui rappeler qu’il était un gosse des rues, un orphelin. Qu’espérait-il ? Un conte de fée ?  
« Faites pas cette tête... Mais je- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous avez un peu perdu de vue ce que vit le commun des mortels à Rome. La milice, je suis d’accord que c’est pas les vacances, mais c’est pas trop mal. Vous l’idéalisez pas mal votre ville éternelle. »   
« Je- Je sais que _ça_ existe. Mais... Oui, peut-être. »

Les deux paires d’yeux tournées vers le bois au-dessus d’eux, la cale du bateau prit des airs de confessionnal. Venec, si peu enclin à parler de lui, éprouva un soulagement rarement ressenti. Une fois les vannes ouvertes, il n’y avait plus d’adage pour retenir le flot de ses paroles. Ces confessions graves mais néanmoins empruntes d’un certain recul permirent à la conversation de se poursuivre sans le malaise ressenti jusque-là.

Instigateur de la discussion, Arthur, s’il était loin d’être impatient d’en entendre davantage, ressentit l’obligation de l’écouter. _Fallait pas commencer_.

« Plus jeune, il y a eu un Romain, c’était un sénateur, je crois. Je ne sais pas si c’est un truc propre aux pétés de tunes mais... Ouais, il y a un paquet de tordus. Ensuite, en vieillissant, ça s’est diversifié- En fait, à dix-sept, dix-huit ans, le public cible, c’est surtout la bonne femme de général ou de légionnaire expat’ depuis des lustres. Elles cherchent toutes du réconfort et de la compagnie. » exposa Venec avec un éclat de rire froid. « Bon, et soyons honnêtes, elles sont rarement désœuvrées alors... On y trouve son compte d’une certaine façon. Mais je- Je regrette pas d’avoir changé de business. »

Arthur, à un mètre de lui, était muet et froid comme la pierre. Le marchand s’en aperçut rapidement, se hissant sur un coude : « J’ai sûrement plombé l’ambiance, désolé. »

Son intuition le fit cependant reprendre son affirmation. « Ou... Ou j’ai dit une connerie, c’est ça ? »

 _Une bonne femme de chef de guerre_. Il en avait connu une, à l’aube de sa vie d’adulte. Il s’éclaircit la voix, fermant les yeux pour chasser un visage féminin aux traits anguleux. « Ouais, nan- Je suis juste vraiment emmerdé de vous avoir posé la question. »

« Bah c’est bon. Je vous l’ai dit, je suis passé au-dessus. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Venec esquissa un sourire sincère. Toujours en proie à sa remise en question glaçante, Arthur enterra momentanément ses souvenirs exhumés brutalement. Une autre incompréhension le titillait.

« Mais si je peux me permettre – en plus de toutes vos histoires d’espions et d’esclaves, vous en proposiez des filles, non ? »   
« Et des mecs. Faut pas croire ! Il y a de la demande à Kaamelott... Bon, me demandez pas les noms, c’est motus et bouche cousue. » admit Venec, semblant étrangement fier de sa révélation. « Je suis désolé de passer pour un trou du cul mais- La demande pour ce genre de services... Elle ne disparaîtra jamais. Mais j’fais gaffe hein ! Je les envoie pas chez des enfoirés. Même pour un paquet de tunes. J’ai des principes. Des principes de trou du cul, mais des principes quand même. »

Arthur accueillit la réponse avec intérêt. C’était un point de vue. Ne se sentant aucunement légitime pour juger du bien-fondé du raisonnement de Venec, il s’abstint d’ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Par exemple, vous savez que... des chefs, des chevaliers, j’en ai connu un paquet. Ben, à Kaamelott, je trouve que vos hommes- De ce point de vue-là, en tout cas, ben ... Ce sont des mecs biens. Comme quoi... Les mœurs, c'est définitivement pas mieux à Rome. » 

Arthur acquiesça. Une sensation étrange l’avait gagné à l’écoute de ses paroles : cela ressemblait à de la gratitude, mais pas que. De la fierté, peut-être, un peu. Un truc depuis si longtemps ressenti qu’il en était devenu incapable de les différencier.

La chandelle s’éteignit brutalement. L’heure du coucher avait sonné.

Au même moment, tapi dans le fond de son esprit, un prénom s’esquintait à briser ses chaînes. Une pensée longtemps refoulée qu’un soubresaut, une simple parole, avait réveillé.

Il le savait, il le sentait : elle s’apprêtait à surgir pour le priver de sommeil.

_Aconia._


	7. Road Trip I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venec et Arthur entament un long périple pour récupérer les chevaliers de la table ronde.

« _Pour le Graal, j’ai bâti une forteresse, moi. Kaamelott, ça s’appelle. J’ai été chercher des chevaliers dans tout le royaume. En Calédonie, en Carmélide, à Gaunes, à Vannes, aux Pays de Galles._ » **Arthur, livre V**

* * *

Venec était un éternel optimiste. Rien n’était jamais grave, tout irait forcément en s’arrangeant (ou en se monnayant) et même la pire des insanités qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche était toujours accompagnée d’un sourire désarmant.

C’était dans sa nature, de la même façon que les chats du port attendaient le retour des sardiniers, ou que le soleil se levait à l’Est chaque foutu matin. Il vivait au jour le jour, envoyant dans les cordes le passé dont il se fichait allègrement. D’ailleurs, les rares confessions qu’il avait eues à ce sujet avaient également été accompagnées d’un sourire, véritable paradoxe face au contenu. Peut-être parce que lesdites insanités, il en avait personnellement expérimenté un paquet.

 _Dans sa nature._ Venec inspira l’air marin, les yeux rivés sur les contours flous des côtes de Bretagne. _Mouais_.

Certains matins d’hiver, le soleil était tellement tout pété qu’il ne pouvait être aperçu avant de longues heures. De la bouche d’un marin du Nord, il avait même eu vent d’une contrée où le soleil ne se levait pas six mois par an. (Quoiqu’il supposât que la gnôle locale lui avait peut-être niqué le cerveau à ce pauvre type.)

Peut-être, aussi, que dans la bande de félins qui attendaient le retour des bateaux, il y avait un débile de chat, le genre un peu con, qui suivait les autres non pas pour les sardines, mais bien parce qu’il avait peur de ce qu’il adviendrait de lui s’il ne le faisait pas. 

Et ben, parfois, Venec était ce chat-là.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris de répondre crument aux questions d’Arthur. Encore moins de lui expliquer des _choses_ qu’il n’avait pas demandées. L’estomac en vrac, Venec rejeta le reste de son repas par-dessus bord, faisant la joie des mouettes pas regardantes pour un sou.

Ces choses-là, il n’en parlait jamais. Tellement peu que parfois, il doutait même qu’elles se soient vraiment déroulées. Hier, s’il s’était épanché dessus, c’était avant tout parce qu’elles servaient une cause : lui démontrer que Kaamelott avait été une opportunité pour un tas de gens. Dont lui.

« Ça va ? »

La main posée sur sa nuque était fraîche. La voix grave du roi l’avait quelque peu sorti de sa torpeur, l’incitant à se redresser sans pour autant lâcher la paroi du bateau contre laquelle il s’accrochait désespérément. Il y aurait eu dix milles choses à répondre à cette simple question, mais Venec opta pour la voie la plus sûre.

« Ouais, ça va. Vous inquiétez pas. Ça va. » 

Le bateau accosta finalement. Les chats étaient au rendez-vous, comme prévu.

Debout parmi la foule qui quittait le bateau, les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à l’embarcadère. Légèrement chahutés par l’un ou l’autre badaud plus pressé qu’eux, ils s’éloignèrent sans jeter un dernier regard à l’embarcation romaine.

A ses pieds, une silhouette noire, la fourrure la plus miteuse de la bande, dévorait avec avidité une tête de poisson. Cela suffit à le faire sourire sur une bonne centaine de mètres. _Naturellement._

Venec, s’il était toujours optimiste, avait une excellente raison de l’être. Il craignait tout simplement que s'il ne l’était pas pendant une journée, il ne le serait peut-être plus jamais.  
  


* * *

  
Collés près du poêle d’une auberge, encapuchonnés, les deux voyageurs profitaient de la chaleur réconfortante des lieux. Las de sentir l’humidité jusque dans ses os, inquiet pour son acolyte, Arthur avait insisté qu’ils y passent au moins quelques heures. Habitué à être celui dont on prenait soin, il semblait se sentir investi de la mission de rendre la pareille, parfois maladroitement.   
« Vous aviez une tête effroyable. »   
« Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir... » s’était amusé Venec, un lait de chèvre en main. « Franchement ça va. Un bol de potage et on trace notre route. » 

Arthur avait acquiescé, approuvant ce compromis. Le feu craqua sèchement, envoyant une gerbe d’étincelles au-dessus des braises incandescentes. A l’approche du déjeuner, l’auberge se remplissait lentement mais sûrement. Suspicieux, sa voix se fit plus discrète.   
« Vous ne changez pas d’avis ? Vous souhaitez toujours m’accompagner dans- »   
« Cette périlleuse aventure ? » acheva Venec. « Deux fois plutôt qu’une. »

Un drôle de silence s’abattit sur leur conversation. Bienveillant, Arthur semblait néanmoins absent, distant depuis leur réveil. La reconquête d’un trône était évidemment un sujet d’inquiétudes légitime, mais Venec ressentit le besoin d’écarter la seule autre hypothèse qui le tiraillait.   
« Avant de fermer la parenthèse pour de bon- Ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir... Cela ne changera pas l’opinion que vous aviez de moi jusque-là, hein ? Parce que je préfère clairement saouler les gens que leur faire pitié. »

Les deux verres vides de lait s’abattirent sur la table au même moment.   
« Vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi c’est le chevalier Perceval que je veux rejoindre en premier ? »  
« Ouais, mais je vois pas bien le rapport avec ma question. »  
« Je vais répondre aux deux à la fois parce que, figurez-vous, vous avez un truc en commun tous les deux. »

Les sourcils froncés, le sourire tordu dans une drôle de moue, Venec avait laissé échapper un rictus. « Perceval, c’est celui des deux qu’est toujours sappé en bleu hein ? Allez-y. Je suis curieux d’en savoir plus. » 

Visiblement fier de son effet, le roi savourait les yeux fermés l’engourdissement que procurait la chaleur du feu sur sa joue.   
« Alors- Etonnamment, autrefois je n’aurais pas misé là-dessus mais- En définitive, je pense que des gens comme vous ont plus à apporter à ce Royaume que certains gros bonnets. » 

Estomaqué par le compliment bien que toujours confus par le rapprochement ( _Non, mais franchement, l’autre pignouf lui ressemblait tant que ça ?),_ Venec s’abstint de commenter, se contentant en toute humilité de voir l’ancien, l’actuel – pour lui, en tout cas – et futur Roi de Bretagne remplir son verre d’un autre lait de chèvre.

Ouais, le Roi de Bretagne, rien que ça, qui lui servait un petit breuvage tiède en le pressant de le boire.

 _Arthur Pendragon_.

Autrefois, il avait lu les contes d’un oiseau majestueux, capable de renaître de ses cendres. C’était un Perse qui lui avait lu le passage d’un vieux bouquin. Cela l’avait marqué, la poésie du truc lui plaisant plutôt bien. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les histoires de résilience.

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, Venec l’observa discrètement par-delà ses longs cils noirs. Arthur, à n’en pas douter, était fait de la même étoffe que l’oiseau. Traçant des yeux l’arc invisible que formait les contours du visage ragaillardi, Venec croisa soudainement un regard qui ne fuyait pas, ne vacillait pas.

Face au feu, il se prit à rêvasser, un sentiment étrange mais réconfortant dans la poitrine.

Arthur, de son côté, souriait aussi.

* * *

Guérande, où ils avaient débarqué, se trouvaient à deux jours de marche de Vannes. Trois, tout au plus si les conditions n’étaient pas au beau fixe. A cheval, cela représentait à peine un jour et demi mais-   
  
« Putain, je ne supporte pas ça, c’est tout. Point à la ligne. »   
« Non, mais c’est pas compliqué... On va pas galoper non plus. »

Les bras croisés, Venec toisait la bête qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. « Hors de question. »   
« Mais c’est super con... On pourrait gagner une journée entière de route. » insista le souverain, le licol d’une jument bai foncé dans la main. « Si vous voulez, prenez celle-ci. Je prends le vôtre. »

Ressentant visiblement le trouble chez le brigand, la monture pesta, tapant du pied sur le sol poussiéreux. Venec, profitant de la démonstration pour appuyer sa décision, ouvrit les bras :   
« Vous voyez. C’est hyper vicieux. Une fois, j’ai vu un gars se faire balancer par sa monture dans un arbre. Vingt minutes qu’il lui a fallu au mec pour ramasser ses dents ! »   
  
Arthur, agacé, caressait l’encolure du cheval qui lui rendait visiblement son affection.   
« Elle sent juste que vous êtes vraiment casse-couilles, voilà tout. » insista le souverain. « Cessez de bouder, merde. Vous préférez un poney, peut-être ? »   
« Je ne sais pas monter. C’est dit. J’suis pas chevalier, moi. »

 _C’était donc ça_ , songea le roi, soulagé de crever l’abcès.   
« Je peux vous apprendre, rapidement. Les bases, quoi. »

Venec n’eut aucune réaction.

L’odeur de fumier commençait à sacrément embaumer leurs vêtements. Pressé de progresser dans leur périple, Arthur s’approcha précautionneusement, la jument en retrait. Celle-ci semblait jaugeait le brigand par-dessus l’épaule du roi.   
« Ecoutez Venec... J’ai été un véritable assisté – pour pas dire un fardeau – pendant des mois. Vous pourriez pas me faire un petit plaisir et me laisser vous apprendre un truc ? »   
  


Arthur fit doucement deux pas en avant. En dépit de l’impression durable de marcher sur des œufs, il commençait à espérer arriver à ses fins. Tendant une main, il s’empara de celle du marchand et y glissa le licol. La jument ne rechigna pas, Venec non plus.  
« Si je le sens pas, on arrête ? »   
« Juré. »  
  


* * *

  
Venec n’était pas le genre d’homme à abandonner, constata Arthur, soulagé. Deux gamelles plus tard - dont une prodigieuse chute dans le foin -, son acolyte s’était hissé avec plus ou moins d’aisance sur le dos de la jument. Les rennes en main, le roi l’invita à l’imiter : coudes rentrés près du corps, poignets souples et la tête droite.  
« Regardez devant vous, Venec. »  
  
Debout près du cheval, Arthur se saisit de la jambe gauche du brigand, resserrant sa poigne à hauteur du milieu du tibia et de la cheville. Modelant la posture à sa guise, le roi glissa ensuite la main à l’intérieur du genou, l’incitant à l’écarter légèrement de sa monture.   
« Impeccable. Maintenant, vous vous maintenez de la sorte et vous avancez. »   
« Avancer ? »  
  
L’angoisse sembla regagner brusquement Venec, cependant trop docile pour faire autre chose que maintenir la position inculquée par Arthur. La main posée sur sa cuisse, il tapota à deux reprises pour l’encourager.   
« Un léger mouvement de bassin. Léger, léger ! Vous n’avez plus qu’à regarder dans la direction où vous souhaitez qu’elle aille... Et- »

Plutôt fier, Arthur admira son élève s’éloigner jusqu’au croisement des routes.  
« Et pour l’arrêter ? Je fais quoi ? Hey, déconnez pas ! Répondez ! »   
  
Visiblement clairvoyante, la monture se stoppa net. Bien qu’il fût de dos, l’instructeur eut tout le loisir de voir le tressaillement de rire nerveux qui parcourut Venec.   
« Ouais, bien. Bien, ma belle. » félicita-t-il, ses doigts caressant les poils raides et chauds de sa bête.

Parvenu à sa hauteur sur le dos de l’hongre sombre, Arthur acquiesça, satisfait. Venec le lui rendit, soudainement confiant. « Bon, ouais- J’avoue. C’est plutôt cool. »

* * *

  
« J’ai mal. »

Arthur serra le poing contre sa bouche, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Allongé sur le ventre dans leur bivouac de fortune au milieu des bois, Venec expérimentait de douloureuses courbatures au-   
« Redites-le. » insista le souverain, les yeux rieurs. « S’il-vous-plait. »   
« J’ai mal au cul, putain... Et bien comme il faut, en plus. »

Un éclat de rire résonna entre les quatre pans de toile, effrayant probablement un ou deux perdrix au passage. Absolument pas désolé, il lui lança un par-dessus, roulé en boule.   
« Tenez. Utilisez-le comme coussin. » lui indiqua Arthur, s’affairant pour installer une couchette potable pour la nuit. « Ça fait ça à tout le monde les premières leçons d’équitation. ‘faut le temps de s’habituer et de se muscler. »

Venec souffla bruyamment, visiblement peu réconforté par cette nouvelle. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il s’exprima finalement autrement qu’en se plaignant de l’état de son séant.   
« On y était presque à Vannes. »   
« Oui, effectivement. » confirma Arthur, tout en taillant un fruit à l’aide de son couteau. « Je préférais qu’on s’arrête pour reprendre la route demain, dès l’aube. Il est sûrement préférable qu’on ait le temps de repérer les lieux avant d’entrer dans la ville. Sait-on jamais... »

Toujours étalé sur le ventre, Venec engloutit le quartier de pomme tendu par son compagnon de route. Une interrogation le taraudait depuis qu’ils s’approchaient de Vanne.  
« Vous êtes impatients de les retrouver vos chevaliers, non ? »   
« Plusieurs d’entre eux. On peut plus ou moins dire ça. Cela fait un bail. » commenta évasivement Arthur. « ‘faut pas croire, mais ça m’angoisse un poil aussi. »   
« Ah ouais ? »   
  
Arthur mordit brutalement dans le reste du fruit. Il haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Du Arthur tout craché. « Les gens, c’est pas mon fort. » se justifia le roi. « Vous, ça va- On est tellement collé depuis tellement longtemps que- Ben voilà. Mais sinon, non, j’ai toujours l’impression de m’y prendre mal avec les autres. »   
Venec apprécia la remarque exhaustive à son sujet. Si cela ne l’inquiétait pas pour autant, il anticipait de côtoyer d’autres personnes que le roi, son seul contact privilégié depuis des mois. Cependant, un truc dans la déclaration d’Arthur le chiffonnait.   
« Je ne suis pas d’accord. »   
  
Surpris, Arthur l’invita à développer.   
« Que les gens, c’est pas votre fort. Je ne suis pas d’accord. » Se redressant enfin péniblement, Venec glissa le coussin sous lui, s’étirant en direction de l’unique bougie des lieux. « Je pense qu’au contraire, vous les aimez les gens. Ils vous cassent les couilles parce qu’ils sont plein de défauts- Qu’ils vous causent parfois du tort. Mais vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de les aimer pour autant. »

La chandelle fut soufflée pratiquement instantanément, indiquant à son interlocuteur de marque que cet échange suffisait pour aujourd’hui. Ereintés, ils rejoignirent chacun aussitôt les bras de Morphée. 

Lorsqu’en songe, Arthur rejoignit cette éternelle villa aux murs blancs, les propos de Venec résonnaient encore.

_Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de les aimer pour autant._


	8. Les Experts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivés à Vannes, Arthur et Venec cherchent une manière d'approcher discrètement la ville pour atteindre les Seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval. Mais bon, avec ces deux-là, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que prévu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour, messieurs-dames ! La mise à jour est un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. J'espère que la suite plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Quelques petits vulgarités à gauche et à droite, mais pas plus que dans la série. Bonne lecture.

« _Ils ont pas de bol, quand même ! Mettre au point un truc pareil et tomber sur des cerveaux comme nous !_ » **Perceval, livre IV  
  
**

* * *

  
Elle se dressait là, toujours fière et belle. La Villa Aconia transformée par des tons neutres apaisants. Plus de fresques, plus de lourds rideaux poussiéreux qui apparaissent aux fenêtres. Un brouhaha indiscernable provenait de la rue en contrebas. En tout cas, s’il respectait l’agencement du quartier dans la vie réelle.

Comme des dizaines d’autres fois, Arthur toisa la porte d’entrée, à peine entrouverte, avant de donner une poussée légère mais suffisante pour y entrer. Le brouhaha cessa, laissant place à l’ambiance feutrée des lieux. Enfin, une voix qu’il parvint à saisir, lointaine comme si elle provenait du fond de la bâtisse, se rapprochait.

En d’autres temps, le sol se dérobait et le songe s’évaporait à l’instant même où ses yeux se seraient posés sur l’entrée de la villa. Mais ici, quelques autres secondes inédites l’inondèrent. Un temps court, juste suffisant pour entendre

« _Arturus !_ »

Mais déjà, tout disparaissait.  
  


* * *

Grogui, Arthur se retourna sur le flanc, plaquant son bras devant ses yeux dérangés par les premières lueurs du jour. Il pesta un peu, avant de les ouvrir sur l’intriguant qui l’empêchait de dormir. Venec, déjà rafraîchi et bien fringuant, était agenouillé à sa hauteur, lui secouant doucement l’épaule.   
« Allez, réveillez-vous. Il faut rejoindre Vannes au plus tôt. »

Arthur inspecta la tente rapidement, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur, perturbé :   
« Vous m’avez appelé par mon prénom ? »  
« Euh nan- Absolument pas. » répondit aussitôt Venec, surpris. « Ça va ? »   
« Ouais- J’ai dû rêver. »

Une outre d’eau fraîche entre les mains, Arthur en prit plusieurs lampées avant que Venec ne la lui reprenne, lui glissant un pain beurré entre les doigts.   
« C’est le dernier. J’espère qu’ils auront de quoi nous filer à bouffer à Vannes. »   
« A Vannes ? Chez Karadoc ? » le reprit le souverain, mâchouillant la brioche sèche tout en riant. « ‘vous, vous le connaissez vraiment mal. »

* * *

Entourée de rempart et de douves, flanquée de quelques tourelles et d’un chemin de ronde, Vannes cochait toutes les cases de la citée fortifiée classique. En son centre, à peine identifiable parmi la brume, se dressait la forteresse bâtie de pierres albâtres. Tout autour s’entassait un nombre incalculable de maisons, de cahutes et de boutiques. Bref, la pire des configurations possibles pour passer inaperçus.   
« Bah c’est joli, quand même. » commenta Venec, juché en haut d’un pin. « Ça a du charme le grès. Vous étiez déjà venu ? »   
« Non ! Putain, mais on n’est pas venu pour faire du tourisme ou acheter une bicoque. ‘vous voyez une possibilité ? »

Dégringolant en bas de sa branche, Venec s’épousseta tout en secouant la tête.   
« Négatif. Toutes les portes ouvertes sont gardées et bien bien fréquentées. A mon avis, c’est jour de marché. »

Pas une super nouvelle, à en juger la fatigue avec laquelle Arthur s’affala au pied d’un arbre. Cogitant plusieurs minutes en observant au loin les murailles de la ville, il devait admettre que l’approche s’annonçait plus compliquée que prévue.   
« Je crois que j’ai sous-estimé les capacités de défense militaire de Karadoc. » se permit-il de commenter, visiblement estomaqué que le plus incapable de ses chevaliers ne soit finalement pas une brêle dans ce domaine.  
« Moi j’dis- Il craint peut-être quelqu’un pour boucler autant le périmètre, non ? Genre les gars de Lancelot, ou un truc ainsi. »

D’après les informations recueillies à Rome, Karadoc avait brusquement quitté Kaamelott, embarquant ses gosses et le Seigneur Perceval sous son bras. Aucune de ses sources n’avait en revanche était en mesure de lui certifier qu’il ne fricottait pas avec le pouvoir actuellement en place au siège de Logres.

Finalement, leurs espoirs se fondaient sur deux théories : Lancelot ayant tout de même foutu Mevanwi, la femme de Karadoc, au cachot, ce-dernier ne devait probablement pas entretenir une fervente amitié avec le geôlier de son épouse. Et, enfin, l’autre espérance se fondait sur l’indéfectible confiance qu’Arthur plaçait en Perceval, réfugié aux côtés du Seigneur de Vannes.   
  
L’imprenable statut de la cité le confortait dans ses idées. Il y avait un pas qu’il refusait de franchir en misant là-dessus pour se présenter à l’une des portes en tant qu’Arthur Pendragon, roi déchu de Bretagne, entre deux charrettes de choux et de cageots d’huîtres. Venec envisageait lui une autre stratégie :   
« On pourrait se faire passer pour des marchands. On se grime un peu et- »   
« Trop risqué. » refreina le souverain, constatant au loin l’incroyable file qui se formait à chacune des portes. « Ils ont l’air de contrôler sec. »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Venec triturer l’éternel foulard qu’il portait autour du cou. Le nœud refait avec une parfaite minutie, il s’attela à plaquer ses cheveux sur ses tempes. Le roi plissa les yeux, suspicieux.   
« Vous foutez quoi, là ? »   
« J’y vais. »   
« Quoi ? Genre, comme ça ? Salut, je suis Venec, marchands d’esclaves sans esclave, je peux entrer ? »   
« Je dirai que je viens en acheter. Et puis, je vais demander une audience auprès du Seigneur Perceval. » expliqua posément l’auteur du plan. « Autant y aller au culot. Vous me chantez depuis des plombes qu’il est digne de confiance... »   
« Il l’est » insista Arthur, toujours aussi ahuri face à l’aplomb de Venec.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, déterminé, Venec fit quelques pas vers l’avant, s’éloignant progressivement d’Arthur. D’une voix légèrement plus forte, il attendit d’être hors de sa portée pour clôturer la discussion.  
« J’espère que vous avez raison ! Parce que- Ben, je voulais pas trop vous inquiéter avec ça- Mais j’ai appris que ma tête était mise à prix aussi, figurez-vous ! Suspecté d'être un traître à la nation, un truc ainsi. Ah ah ! N'importe quoi, j'ai jamais eu de patrie ! Bougez pas et croisez les doigts ! Je reviens au plus vite ! »   
« Que- Quoi ? Revenez sombre idiot ! Venec ! Revenez ici, gros débile ! »

Déjà, la tête brûlée n’était plus qu’un petit point qui cavalait en direction de la ville fortifiée, les bords de son foulard au vent.

Arthur, comme à chaque fois que son acolyte s’éloignait, ressentit une pointe d’angoisse. Cela lui jouait déjà des tours, à Rome, lorsque Venec s’échappait plusieurs heures, une journée pour collecter les bons plans et les informations. Aujourd’hui, cela prenait une tournure encore plus étouffante.

Perché au-dessus des contours de la cité, le soleil parvint à son zénith.

Ainsi commençait une longue attente.

* * *

Le ciel s’était teinté de teintes orangeâtres depuis une bonne heure. Tassé derrière un buisson, Arthur patientait, gribouillant la terre caillouteuse du bout d’une branche. Refusant de croire à une issue mauvaise ou funeste, il relevait parfois la tête en direction du chemin emprunté par Venec.

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait foutre s’il ne revenait pas, ce con ? Être deux dans cette entreprise périlleuse n’était déjà pas une mince affaire. Arthur doutait sincèrement qu’il aurait eu la force ou la détermination d’entamer quoique ce soit seul. Alors, celle de poursuivre maintenant sans son principal et unique allié...

S’il refusait de croire que Perceval soit un collabo de Lancelot, il redoutait dix milles autres motifs pour lesquels la mission de Venec aurait pu mal tourner. De la simple rixe dans les ruelles de la ville à l’œuvre d’un garde trop zélé en passant par la méfiance de Karadoc ou de ses ministres.

Balayant ses sombres pensées, Arthur préféra s’en remettre aux ressources de son comparse. Venec lui avait suffisamment prouvé sa roublardise et cette capacité à se tirer de n’importe quelle situation. Il serait probablement de retour à la tombée du jour.

Soudainement, quelques craquements de bois se firent entendre. Des pas d’hommes – plusieurs – et la démarche légère de plusieurs chevaux qu’on menait à pieds. Précautionneux, Arthur se dissimula entre deux massifs, écartant néanmoins le feuillage pour se dégager une vue sur le chemin.

Il ne reconnut pas la première voix. Annonçant d’un ton découragé qu’il n’y avait rien ni personne par ici, l’orateur fit demi-tour avec sa monture en direction du reste du groupe.   
« Vous êtes bien certain qu’il a dit vers le talus, par-delà la porte de Brest ? »   
  
Une deuxième voix, plus lointaine et donc indiscernable, devait lui avoir répondu puisque la première poursuivit, toujours aussi lasse.   
« Talus, ta-lus. C’est une petite colline comme celle-ci. »

Ecartant d’autres feuilles pour suivre l’individu du regard, Arthur constata qu’il ne le connaissait pas. Impossible de savoir à qui ce glandu faisait allégeance. « Ça fait quatre heures qu’on le cherche. C’est n’importe quoi. »

« Ah ben ouais ! Mais moi, un talus, je pensais que c’était le truc dans lequel on foutait les crabes. Les petits cagettes en cordes, là, d’où les pattes elles dépassent. C'est comique, vous voyez ? C’est ça que je trouvais ça pas bien logique qu’on s’éloigne autant de la mer. »

La sensation de louper une marche, puis de se rattraper in extrémis aux murs. Ce petit raté entre deux battements qui vous coupent les jambes, vous fout le cœur au milieu de la gorge et vous empreigne d’un soulagement inexplicable. Ben, ça, c’était pile poil le ressenti qui saisit Arthur au moment où il se releva de derrière le buisson, contemplant le propriétaire de fines tresses grises comme s’il s’agissait du plus beau des cadeaux.   
  
« Perceval ! Oh ! Perceval ! »

L’un des chevaux décampa soudainement en direction de la ville, visiblement effrayé par la rapidité avec laquelle son cavalier s’élança, lâchant au passage la bride. Bousculé, l’un des gars valsa en arrière, dans l’un des buissons épineux. Les sens en alerte, les autres se postèrent, prêts à intervenir quant ledit cavalier, faisant rempart de son corps, leur fit face :   
« Lâchez vos armes, les bouseux ! C’est notre Roi ! »

Passant un bras autour du frêle chevalier, Arthur l’attira à lui dans une solide étreinte. Le menton posé sur son épaule, il dégagea son visage de la tignasse grise pour souffler, les yeux humides :   
« J’suis plus roi, Seigneur Perceval. » Il le resserra encore un peu contre lui. « Putain, qu’est-ce que je suis content de vous voir. »   
« Ah ben moi aussi ! Je commençais à désespérer de vous trouver ! »

Alors qu’ils se séparèrent, Arthur jeta un coup d’œil inquiet en direction du petit groupe. Des hommes de Karadoc, du coup.   
« Et Venec, il est où ? »

D’une main, Perceval mima un bouc sur le bas de son visage :   
« Le mec avec sa barbe, c’est ça hein ? Ah ! Ben- Karadoc est occupé à lui mettre des grosses mandales. »  
« Quoi ? Mais il est con ? C’est un allié ! _Mon_ allié ! »  
« Ah nan hein, Sire. Rien à voir avec vous. C’est une vieille histoire entre eux. L’autre, là, il lui aurait refourgué dans le temps des couilles de castors toutes fripées en lui faisant croire que c’étaient des truffes. Du coup, il réclame réparation. »

Incrédule, Arthur ne sut s’il devait rire, se sentir soulagé, contrarié ou tout à la fois.   
« Vous pourriez m’amener jusqu’à lui ? »

* * *

Rassemblés dans une aile du bâtiment qui semblait servir de une salle de réception, de trône et de salle-à-manger à la fois, Arthur fut heureusement accueilli en petit comité. Nul besoin d’alerter d’éventuels espions, mauvaises langues ou simples curieux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, des menottes aux poignets, Venec se tenait sur un tabouret, la lèvre pétée et le nez en sang. Hors de lui, il gesticulait, sommant qu’on le libère au plus tôt.   
« Bordel ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir ! Je me serais bien joint aux autres pour aller vous chercher- ça leur aurait évité de prendre l’après-midi entière pour vous retrouver, bande de glands ! Mais bon... » se justifia le brigand en soulevant ses mains entravées. « Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pourriez demander à l’autre, là-bas, de me retirer ça ? » 

Assis sur un trône en bois, Karadoc secoua la tête :   
« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Sire. Mais votre messager- Il m’a mis hors de moi. »   
« Crime de l’Est, Majesté. » murmura Perceval à l’intention d’Arthur, appuyant les dires de son ami. « -ça fait loin, hein ! »

Au terme de longues négociations, le nouvel arrivé obtint finalement une minuscule clé de la part d’un garde. A contre-cœur, Karadoc observa son captif être libéré des mains d’Arthur. Rechignant dans un premier temps, il consentit à ce qu’il qualifiât être un cadeau diplomatique à l’égard d’un grand homme qu’il respectait.

Depuis la lèvre inférieure cisaillée en son centre et le nez gonflé, une rivière de sang séché dévalait le bas du visage de Venec jusqu’à colorer de rouge son foulard autrefois immaculé.   
« Vous êtes bien amoché. » constata Arthur en donnant un quart de tour de clé dans l’un des anneaux métalliques. 

Venec renifla bruyamment, se massant l’un des poignets de l’autre main :   
« Ben ouais ! Il m’a mis un coup de poing ce con ! »

Cette déclaration suffit à déclencher un regain de conflit, chacun posté à une extrémité de la pièce et s’invectivant copieusement. Karadoc, perché depuis son fauteuil orné, postillonnait reproche sur reproche.   
« Je sais reconnaître une truffe ! C’en étaient pas vos merdes-là ! »   
« C’est byzantin ! C’est une spécialité de là-bas ! C’est exotique ! »

Perceval parvint enfin à établir un lien.  
« Ah ben, pour sûr. Byzance, c'est à l'Est, Majesté. » 

Conscient que les choses allaient probablement dégénérer, Arthur attrapa Venec par le bras pour le ramener près de lui, essayant tant bien que mal de temporiser la situation.   
« Karadoc- Je comprends votre désarroi, mais il y a probablement plus urgent... »   
« Exotique, mon cul ! Elles m’ont coûté la peau du fion ces saloperies ! »   
« Je vous rembourserai. Voilà. Pourrait-on se concentrer sur autre chose ? »

Venec ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Une pincette particulièrement douloureuse sur son flanc couplée au regard autoritaire d’Arthur l’incita à la boucler pour de bon.   
« Fermez votre mouille. Fermez-la ou c’est moi qui vous boxe, cette fois. »   
  
Une fois que la quiétude s’était réinstallée dans la salle, Karadoc fit sortir les quelques autres anonymes que comptait encore la pièce. Il ne restait alors plus qu’Arthur, Venec, Perceval et le Seigneur des lieux.   
« Seigneur Karadoc, je pourrais comprendre que vous refusiez pour des motifs personnels et je peux rien vous ordonner... Parce que, de toutes façons, je ne suis plus roi de Bretagne ou quoique ce soit, mais- Accepteriez-vous de nous héberger quelques temps ? »

Perceval répondit finalement à sa place, enthousiaste :   
« Evidemment ! Oh... Pardon. » se reprit-il en se tournant vers son éternel complice. « Vous êtes d’accord, non ? »

Le coude posé sur l’accoudoir, le menton soutenu par son poing, Karadoc l’observait, l’air soucieux.   
« Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que c’est bien vous, le véritable roi Arthur ? »

A quelques centimètres de son oreille, Venec se pencha vers lui, quasi inaudible :   
« Vous voyez, il est complètement débile ce type. »

Une autre pincette le fit reprendre sa place. Légèrement décontenancé par la question, l’ancien souverain de Logres prit un certain temps avant de répondre.   
« Ben- Je ne sais pas, vous me reconnaissez quand même ? »   
  
Visiblement embêté, Perceval dansait d’un pied à l’autre.   
« Pour dire vrai, Sire, vous êtes un as de la dissimulation. Je vous ai connu avec les cheveux courts, longs, mi-courts, bronzé, pas bronzé, la barbe, plus de barbe, un peu de barbe, svelte, gros, tout maigre- »

Venec bascula la tête en arrière, outré et exaspéré par la tournure des évènements.   
« Nan mais- Vous voyez quand même bien que c’est lui, merde ! »   
  
Arthur, lui, semblait porter attention sur tout à fait autre chose, tournant la tête pour s’adresser à l’auteur de la dernière phrase :   
« Euh, il a bien dit le mot « gros » ou c’est moi qui ai mal entendu ? »

En guise d’unique réponse, le brigand grimaça, signifiant que ça n’avait peut-être pas été totalement faux à une époque. En arrière-plan, Karadoc et Perceval, eux, s’adressaient une joute verbale au moins aussi absurde qu’interminable.   
« Je dis quand même que c’est lui. Bon, après, c’est vous le Seigneur ici, donc... »   
« Ah... Attention, attention, faudrait pas se laisser berner. »   
« Parce que là, c’est ressemblant comme deux gouttes d’eau ! Il faudrait au moins que ce soit un jumeau ! »

Les deux chevaliers se tournèrent de concert en direction de leur ancien souverain :   
« Vous avez un jumeau ? »

Désabusé, Arthur répondit par la négative.  
« Non... J’ai qu’une connasse de sœur, et encore c’est une demie... »

Perceval et Karadoc s’échangèrent un regard entendu, visiblement fiers de leur démarche.   
« Bon ben, c’est lui du coup. »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir. Soulagé, mais pas tout à fait.

« Voilà donc nos premiers fabuleux alliés, alors. »   
Venec, un sourire grinçant sur le visage, n’eut pas le loisir d’ouvrir sa bouche à moitié ensanglantée pour en rajouter une couche. Son compagnon de route, conscient de la situation, le stoppa net. 

« Vous- Juste... Ta gueule. Voilà. »


	9. Le Roi et le brigand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réfugiés à Vannes, Arthur et Venec obtiennent des nouvelles de la rébellion, mais également de Merlin. Le retour dans un château, même modeste, rappelle à Venec qu'ils ne sont définitivement pas du même monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après une longue absence et quelques vacances, voici la suite de l'histoire ! Un peu plus courte, c'est disons une transition :) J'espère que cela ne vous a pas découragé de la poursuivre :) Bonne lecture!

Reclus dans le château, loin des paires d’yeux d’éventuels curieux malavisés, Arthur profitait de cette trêve dans ce périple éprouvant. Karadoc s’était révélé être un hôte prévenant, particulièrement fidèle à sa réputation d’épicuriens. Breuvages à volonté, repas très copieux, rôtis juteux, les délices du palais rythmaient cette première journée à Vannes. Cet étalage d’excellente gastronomie était chaleureusement accueilli par Arthur, assailli par ailleurs par un flot impressionnant d’informations.

Y compris les plus absurdes ou grotesques.

« Un réseau sous-terrain ? Pour rejoindre Kaamelott ? »   
« Beh ouais. Dingue, hein ? »

Incertain d’avoir correctement intégré les explications de Karadoc, le souverain se tourna en direction de Perceval, assis à sa droite.  
« Oui, Sire. Huit milles pas, quatre pieds et deux doigts de distance, au total ! » énuméra rigoureusement le chevalier. « On a commencé à creuser depuis la taverne. C’était notre quartier général. »   
« Ah ça... Si ça l’était... » le reprit Arthur d’un ton sarcastique, le souvenir de l’ardoise des deux compères encore bien vivace dans son esprit.   
  
Pointant une cuisse de canard dans leur direction, Karadoc apporta sa pierre à l’édifice :  
« On a passé trois mois à creuser, jours et nuits. »  
« Il nous manquait quoi ? Six cents pas. On y était presque. » semblait regretter Perceval, peiné. « Mais bon. En réalité, on savait quand même pas ce qu’on aurait fait une fois dans la salle du trône alors... »

Etonnamment tenu en haleine par le récit des deux sbires, Venec les somma d’expliquer la raison de cet arrêt brutal, postillonnant un peu de vin au passage.   
« Ah bah- C’est Merlin qui nous aidait. Il avait un sort pour déblayer la terre plus facilement. Sauf que ben- Plus on avançait sous la surface, moins ça fonctionnait forcément. Ça nuisait à ses compétences druitiques. »   
« Ouais, à la fin, on y allait petite cuillère après petite cuillère. »

Arthur échangea un regard entendu avec Venec qui semblait sur le point de demander si druidique n’était pas l’adjectif correct. Deux servantes firent finalement leur apparition, entraînant naturellement une pause dans leur discussion des plus délicates. Les bras chargés de denrées, l’une d’elle, une jolie brune bouclée, déposa une autre volaille à hauteur de Venec. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement tandis que le brigand s’emparait de quelques légumes baignant dans le jus de la viande.

Arthur n’en perdit pas une miette, ressentant néanmoins le pressant besoin d’écourter cet instant de flottement. Assénant un coup de coude à Venec, il fut pris de soulagement à l’instant du départ des servantes, impatient de reprendre la discussion où elle s’était arrêtée.

« Mais- Et Merlin, alors ? Il n’est pas ici, si ? »   
« Non. Il a refusé de nous suivre. Il voulait rester sur l’île. » répondit aussitôt Perceval. 

Le souverain consulta instinctivement son comparse, circonspect quant à cette nouvelle information. Certes, Venec avait suivi le récit avec attention, cela ne lui permettait en revanche pas d’appréhender dans quelle mesure le sort de Merlin était susceptible de bousculer leurs plans. D’autant plus maintenant qu’Arthur s’agitait discrètement, frottant inlassablement sa joue en le dévisageant.  
« Votre visage. Là. Bon sang ! Mais vous pigez rien ? » lui dit-il, exaspéré. « Vous avez une tâche. »

Attrapant au vol le chiffon que lui jeta le souverain – sans discrétion aucune, cette fois - , Venec fit disparaître la goutte de jus de viande qui perlait dans sa barbe.   
« Merci. »

 _J’ai quand même l’air d’un couillon_ , songea le roturier, légèrement embarrassé du regard sévère que posa Arthur sur lui. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits :   
« Et si je peux me permettre, on a absolument besoin de Merlin pour reconquérir Kaamelott ? »  
  
Les trois membres issus de la chevalerie se jaugèrent à tour de rôle. Une cascade ahurissante de « Je suppose. », « J’en sais rien, dans le fond. », « Ce serait peut-être mieux, quand même. » et de nombreux « Euh... » ricochèrent entre les murs de la salle à manger. Sans surprise, le Roi de Logres fut le plus pertinent :   
« C’est-à-dire que c’est le seul qui s’y connait en magie. »

Karadoc, de son côté, croisa brusquement les bras :   
« Ensuite, Sire, si je peux me permettre... Il était plutôt vénère d’avoir été jarté de Kaamelott. »

Perceval appuya ses dires, argumentant que l’histoire autour d’Elias lui avait été « grave loin » et que l’enchanteur s’était senti comme « une vieille fiente de chouette ». Venec, peu au fait de ces quelques rebondissements, réclama quelques éclaircissements qui provoquèrent une sévère gêne chez le Breton.   
« Je l’ai pas viré, ni remplacé. Disons que je lui ai momentanément préféré un gars un peu plus ... Performant. Je ne l’ai pas jeté de son office, juste- Ben j’ai proposé à l’autre de s’y installer aussi, quoi. Histoire de préparer quelques potions à l’occasion, quand j’en avais besoin. »

Venec grimaça, soufflant un « chaud pour l’égo » qui fit rouler les yeux d’Arthur.   
« Mais je comprends pas : il s’y connait ou pas, ce gars en magie ? »   
« Coulis couça. » affirma Perceval, sur la réserve. « C’est un bon type qui fait de la bonne magie mais que dans les bonnes conditions. »   
« J’ai capté qu’il savait creuser des trous mais qu’à l’air libre, ouais. » ironisa le marchand en sirotant sa coupe de vin. « Mais après ? » 

Karadoc lui répondit au prix d’une intense réflexion :   
« Un jour, il a lancé une boule de feu gigantesque. Mais je sais plus si c’était volontaire ou non. »   
« Mouais. » reconnut Venec, insatisfait.

Les secondes devinrent des minutes de silence autour de plats dans lesquels plus personne ne picorait. Pas même Karadoc. Et puis, surprenant l’ensemble de la tablée, Arthur s’exprima enfin, le regard dans le vague.   
« Il m’a quand même recolmaté la carotide deux fois en six mois. Un coup d’épée une fois, une saloperie d’archer pour l’autre. »

La mâchoire décrochée, Venec fronça les sourcils :   
« Quoi ? Comment il a fait ça ? »   
« Deux ou trois incantations, un vieux brol de parchemin et hop ! J’étais reparti. » explicita Arthur, un mince sourire aux lèvres. « Ouais et une fois, il a recollé toutes les ratiches que Leodagan avait perdus à cause d’un coup de masse. Un bras cassé par-ci par-là, aussi. »  
« Il vous a bien soigné d’un retournement d’estomac aussi, vous, non ? » questionna Perceval en direction du Seigneur des lieux.   
« Affirmatif. »

Le fond d’une coupe de vin se répandit sur la table, s’égouttant lentement entre les lattes sur la pierre froide. Venec balaya les trois convives des yeux, incrédule.   
« Mais c’est génial ! Vous déconniez ou bien ? »   
« Il a foiré des trucs à côté de ça, hein... » nuança Arthur, un peu piqué au vif.  
« Pour reconquérir un royaume, on a plus besoin d’un mec qui sait faire repousser une jambe que d’un trouffion qui fait des filtres d’amour, non ? »  
  


* * *

  
Arthur ne supportait visiblement pas d’être mis au pied du mur ou simplement contredit. Dès l’instant où ils s’étaient levés de table, Venec avait senti un vent glacial, un vague sentiment de tension entre eux. Et c’était naze.

Pratiquement inséparables pendant des mois, isolés de tous, leur... amitié ? - _Non, relation -_ s’était étiolée en quelques heures à peine de retour à la civilisation. Le marchand ne le blâmait pas : ils n’avaient jamais vraiment été du même monde, de la même sphère. Mais bon, ça piquait un peu quand même après autant de temps.

Quant à l’affaire du jus de viande, il la ruminait légèrement. Le ton était sec, autoritaire. Venec se serait volontiers passé de se voir rappeler les bonnes manières comme un gamin malpropre à la table de trois seigneurs. Même si les deux autres ressemblaient davantage à des clowns.

La moutarde lui montait au nez au fur et à mesure qu’ils arpentaient le couloir en direction des piaules généreusement prêtées par le Seigneur Karadoc. Une question précipita l’étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres.   
« Vous me rejoignez après ? »

Arthur attendait devant sa porte, le visage neutre. S’impatientant de la réponse – _craignant la méprise ? Il n’était quand même pas ambigu à ce point-là_ -, il poursuivit :   
« Qu’on discute du plan. Ou du reste. »

Le marchand secoua la tête :   
« Non, je pensais bouger. »  
  
Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Être revanchard n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Venec ressentit le besoin de marquer le coup. La fatigue jouait peut-être.   
« Quoi, maintenant ? On n’a même pas eu le temps de se poser depuis notre arrivée. »

Un haussement d’épaules ne suffit pas à tarir les arguments de son comparse.  
« Vous voulez pas vous rafraîchir d’abord ? »   
« Je suis si pouilleux que ça ? » répliqua Venec, le col encore taché de sang qui avait coulé de son nez plus tôt, la tunique froissée.   
« Bah un peu. Comme moi, quoi. Et qui sait ? La belle brune de tout à l’heure est peut-être libre pour vous faire couler un bain... »   
  
_N’importe quoi._ Venec lui aurait bien craché qu’il ne se souvenait même pas du visage de la dite-jeune femme. Et, qu’en plus, cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Pas pour lui, en tout cas. Puis il se souvint des bruits de couloirs, de la réputation du Roi : il prenait autrefois de très nombreux bains à Kaamelott. Et souvent en charmante compagnie. Las, il souffla, passant au-delà de la porte de sa chambrée.   
« Je descends dans la ville. »  
« Soyez prudent, hein... » commenta Arthur d’une voix plus douce.   
« Justement. Un mec dégueu comme moi y attirera moins l’attention qu’un imberbe qui sent bon la lessive et le savon. » 

La silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau poussiéreux disparut à l’angle du couloir. Arthur demeura planté là, jusqu’à ce qu’une élégante servante s’approche :   
« Vous désirez un bain ? »   
« Non. »

La porte de la chambre claqua suffisamment pour la faire sursauter.


End file.
